The Fortuneteller
by Goldberry
Summary: The things you've lost will eventually come back to you: past, present, and future. AU NejiTen, SasuSaku
1. I

_Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing. I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox. _

_Author's Notes: The start of a very long AU, lovelies. This incorporates a lot of mythology as well as some fantasy elements from the mind of yours truly. My first try at a Naruto AU that is not a crossover so feedback, good or bad, is appreciated. Also, be aware that the rating may go up. I have not yet decided how "adult" I'm going to go with this. Do not be alarmed that I have messed with everyone's loyalties, I promise it will work out. _

_ Dedicated to BC.  
_

**THE FORTUNETELLER**

**Chapter One**

Hyuuga Neji felt a sense of anticipation as he climbed the temple steps, his sandals making no noise against the alabaster stone. His black cloak flared out in a sudden breeze, rays of the setting sun reflecting dully off his dark chest armor and greaves. He had been called straight from the practice fields and hadn't had time to change or bathe, his skin sparkling with the heat of the day. Even in his position, one did not refuse a summons from Orochimaru, War Lord of the East.

The guards at the top of the temple stairs did not greet him and Neji ignored them in turn, handing over his spear and the shield from his back with barely a pause. Such was the tradition of the Leaf Temple, and though Neji had never been inside it before, he knew the rules as well as anyone. This particular temple was home to the Sound's Fortuneteller, the oracle that predicted the future. It was on her power that Orochimaru's strength was based. With her foresight, he knew when and where to place men in battle to achieve victory, knew which lands to take and which to destroy. Some said he even knew the hour of his own death, though if it were true Neji had never heard of it.

It was very possible that Orochimaru had called him to discuss one of the Fortuneteller's visions, some battle campaign that would strengthen The Sound's position in their world of ever-shifting borderlines. Orochimaru was ambitious and ruthless, but he was strong and the Hyuugas had served The Sound for almost one hundred years. History dictated that Neji do the same and he had no regrets. Orochimaru's army was the finest in the world and to lead them was both Neji's duty and honor.

"Neji."

Lee, his second, was waiting for him just inside the first row of pillars, just as weaponless as Neji. The spear and shield were just for show on Lee, however. The lanky, black-haired soldier much preferred using his hands and feet anyway. An undignified, if effective, way of fighting in Neji's mind.

"Lee," Neji greeted, a little distracted by the utter silence within the temple. There was an aura of calm there, of serenity. It seemed to whisper of sleep and dreams and it rubbed Neji's battle senses the wrong way. His was a life spent constantly alert. It seemed the temple was a rather dangerous place if one didn't keep their wits about them.

"I know," Lee answered, reading his expression. "The Fortuneteller is awake. That's why it feels so lethargic here. The War Lord is with her now."

Neji frowned. "Awake? Has she had a vision?" Orochimaru kept his Fortunteller sedated when she was not in use so that her prophecies could be kept between a trusted few. Usually it was only Orochimaru and his heir, Uchiha Sasuke, that were allowed to hear them.

"The Lord says it will be soon." Lee's eyebrows pinched together. "He has requested your presence for it."

He had suspected as much, but now that he was there, Neji wasn't altogether sure he wanted the privilege. He relied on facts and instinct and the cool point of his spear. He did not need the foggy words of some mystic to confuse his soldiers and cloud his judgment.

But an order was an order.

He followed Lee silently into the inner chamber, passing by silent maidens in gold and purple, symbolizing their service to the Fortuneteller. They seemed demure and bent low as he and Lee passed, never raising their eyes nor their voice.

The place was almost a tomb.

But then they crossed into the sanctuary's antechamber and found another world entirely, one of light and energy and a conversation between Uchiha Sasuke and Orochimaru's Advisor, Kabuto.

The silver-haired Advisor was the one speaking but he fell silent upon Lee and Neji's arrival, his lips curving into some semblance of a smile.

"Welcome, Commander, we have been waiting for you."

Neji bowed, holding the angle for a moment in reverence to Sasuke's presence, ignoring Kabuto altogether. The man's false pleasantries were an annoyance. "Forgive my lateness, my lord," Neji said, directing his words to the Uchiha, "I came from the field as soon as I heard."

Sasuke looked irritated, but Neji had a feeling it was directed more at Kabuto than himself. The heir nodded once towards the archway leading to the sanctuary. "He is within." Black eyes regarded Neji's armor briefly but he said nothing more. Neji motioned for Lee to stay behind and passed through the arch, his gaze immediately finding Orochimaru in the middle of the room.

The War Lord of the East was dressed rather plainly, his feet surprisingly bare. He seemed somehow diminished there, in that room, as if he were _less_ in that moment. Such a thing could only be attributed to the other presence, that of the woman who knelt at his feet, hands folded in her lap, her long wine-colored robes spilling over the floor in a froth of soft silk.

The Fortuneteller was young, much younger than Neji would have thought, with dark waves that spilled down her back, restrained only by the gold circlet across her brow. Her face was smooth, expressionless, her skin a dusky cream color.

It was her eyes, though, that unnerved him.

They were blank, a tranquil ocean of amber that did not see him, nor even Orochimaru who stood before her. She seemed to stare at the far wall, oblivious to them. She showed no sign that she even felt the hand Orochimaru had in her hair, stroking down along her jaw.

The caress made Neji slightly uncomfortable. It said clearly that the War Lord thought of the girl at his feet as only a precious trinket, a possession. Neji forced his face to clear and went down on one knee, bowing his head.

"My lord."

"Neji," Orochimaru murmured, "You made it at last." He paused a moment, wrapping a lock of the girl's dark hair around his finger. "What do you think of our Fortunteller, Neji? It is your first viewing, is it not?" There was something in his voice, a subtle sharpness on the last question that seemed out of place.

"It is, my lord." He hesitated a moment. "She is not what I imagined."

Orochimaru laughed quietly and that odd sharpness disappeared. "The soldiers gossip that she is old, a witch of sorts, as ancient as our world. Her power is certainly archaic but her body and mind are not." His finger made a trail across the Fortunteller's bare clavicle. Neji once again felt that vague unease. The girl was clearly drugged, completely unresponsive. Orochimaru's obvious familiarity with her seemed almost wrong when she was so unaware. But Neji was only a servant of the War Lord and Orochimaru had his own way of doing things. Neji commanded himself to stillness, watching as their leader moved to one side.

"I asked you here, Commander, because there is something I would have you witness to."

Neji shifted his weight slightly, unsurprised that Orochimaru did not bid him rise. The War Lord liked hierarchy, it pleased him for others to be aware of his power and show their subservience to him. It was, however, not very comfortable to kneel for long periods in steel shin guards. Once more, Neji rued the fact that he had no prior warning of this meeting.

"A foretelling, my lord?"

Orochimaru's yellow-gold eyes flickered over to him. "Yes." The word was almost a hiss. "What you are about to hear does not leave this room, Commander."

"Of course, my lord. I will not speak of it but by your order."

Orochimaru nodded as if he had expected nothing less. Then he angled his body towards the Fortuneteller, his mouth twisting in a smile that told of a master's pleasure in his favorite pet.

"Speak, girl, the words you revealed to me last evening."

Lips opened and Neji blinked, momentarily surprised. He had thought she was unaware of them, but it appeared he was wrong. Words chimed into existence, fluttering around the room like winged things.

"The heir plots in secret, twisted paths before him. One shall make him a king, the other shall kill him, and the third will set him free. The heir plots in secret and none can follow him, save one."

The moment Neji heard her voice, his head streaked with bright pain, a headache so strong he hunched over against the force of it. His mind flashed with images, colors he couldn't distinguish as they flipped rapidly before his eyes.

When it faded enough for him to straighten, leaning against his bent knee, he found Orochimaru watching him, his gaze narrowed with suspicion.

"What is it, Commander? What just happened to you?"

Neji swallowed, trying to right himself. The Fortuneteller was still kneeling on the carpets, a pretty doll whose face showed nothing. "When she spoke I…" His eyebrows drew together with echoes of pain, "I thought I saw something."

"What was it?"

Neji shook his head. "It was too fast. I did not recognize it."

The War Lord's mouth made a thin line, his eyes contemplating his kneeling Commander shrewdly. "It is not unheard of for strange things to happen when she is awake," he said, turning his attention to the silent Fortuneteller. He went to her side again but did not touch her. "Much of her power is still a mystery, but one thing _is_ certain. Her visions are never wrong, Commander."

Neji's jaw tightened briefly. "You believe Sasuke is planning to overthrow you." It was not a question. Orochimaru only tilted his head, long hair falling over his shoulder.

"It would not surprise me. I have taught him much these last few years but he is getting restless, ready to use the strength I've given him. I would be disappointed if he did not at least _try _to kill me." He smiled, a predator's smile. "You can see why I could not allow him to hear this. Still, I do not like this talk of multiple paths. He will lead the Sound when I am gone, but that does not make him a king, and neither would I have him dead or free. Sasuke belongs to _me_ until I say otherwise." Again that possessive voice. Neji was barely aware of it this time, his head still ringing from the Fortuneteller's prophecy.

"What would you have me do, my lord?"

"Keep an eye on our would-be princeling, Neji. A couple of distractions would not be amiss, either. Keep him occupied until I can discover more of his plans. Then I will call upon you again."

Neji inclined his head. "As you wish, my lord."

He rose, a trifle unsteady, and took one last look at the Fortuneteller's passive face before turning to rejoin Lee, his new orders foremost in his thoughts.

* * *

_He was walking in an oppressive darkness. There was a feeling of closeness around him, as if he were deep underground. The sound of water falling echoed in the distance. _

_There were rocks underneath his feet and he stumbled over the uneven ground, his hands catching on sharp edges, drawing blood. He kept moving forward, undaunted, following something he could neither see nor touch. _

_A voice called softly, pitifully, "Neji."_

_It was a child's voice, full of fear and misery. He quickened his pace, his mind filling with the sweet, sharp pain of relief. He was close, so very close._

_Another rocky rise and he scrambled down the other side, loose shale and rock tumbling with him. Then he saw her, crumbled on her side near the underground lake. Her eyes shone in the dark. _

"_Neji," she said again, and there was hope this time. Joy._

_He reached out for her, exultant and intense all at once. _

"_Tenten," he said, "I found you."_

He startled awake, sitting bolt upright in bed, breathing as heavily as if he had just finished a particularly hard practice. The dream still swam in front of him, dark and almost out of focus, but so very real he had a hard time believing it was only a dream. It had felt as close as a memory, which was strange because he was sure he had never met a girl named Tenten, not even as a child.

Neji rubbed a hand over his face, brushing long strands of dark hair away from his eyes. Moonlight fell through his thin curtains, the transparent gauze fluttering in the nightly breeze. It was still very early, several hours till dawn, and now he was utterly awake with a long day looming in front of him.

Sighing, he slipped out of bed, padding silently to one of the arched doorways in order to look out at the sleeping city. His bed chamber was very open, only a long corridor connecting it to the rest of the officer's corridors, but he had long since stopped fearing attacks on his person. He had come to his position at an early age but it had been based on his fearless fighting skill, his relentless strength in battle. Now he commanded the Sound's army, still young perhaps, but never to be underestimated. The Hyuugas were a proud family, their service was forever. Neji had known that in the beginning, ever since he'd left his father's country estate and come to the city to kneel for Orochimaru and pledge his spear to the War Lord of the East. He did not regret his decision.

He did wonder though, sometimes, what his life would be like if he had chosen differently.

The dream brought those thoughts again. He had _been_ fearless in that cave, unafraid of what he couldn't see, and it had felt right, utterly _right_, when he'd reached for that little girl's hand.

He had not felt that sense of certainty in a very long time.

With a smooth turn, Neji left his contemplation of the sparkling city and reached for his clothes, emptying his mind of unnecessary thoughts. Dreams and maybes were interesting but they had no place in a soldier's life. He had orders to fulfill and that was the core of his existence.

His was a life of servitude.

It was not his place to want more.

_Tenten, I found you._

His hand paused in lacing his shirt, that voice – _his _voice – ringing through his head. There was a low pulse of pain and then another voice, light and feminine spoke, her words somehow full of regret and sorrow.

_Stay alive for me, Neji. _

The pain this time was instantaneous. He dropped to the floor clutching his head, grunting with the agonizing realization that was branded in his mind's eye. Himself as a boy, the girl in the cave, Orochimaru's sharp question, the Fortuneteller's expressionless face…

He pushed himself off the tiled floor and stumbled for the hallway, shouting for his cloak. He had a picture in his mind, a full, bright picture that felt _right_.

And he had to get to the temple before he lost it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. II

_Author's Notes: I'm going to slowly start introducing the other characters. A big thank you to everyone who didn't run screaming at the AU tag in the summary. :D_

**THE FORTUNETELLER**

**Chapter Two**

At such an early hour, the temple was practically deserted, it's occupants asleep. Two new guards were at its entrance but they made no move to stop him as he was not armed. Neji moved down the pale corridors like a ghost, silent and hidden, his dark cloak making him just another shadow.

There were a few torches burning, casting rings of light against white marble, but Neji saw no one that might question his presence there at such a time. Unnoticed, he made his way past the sanctuary, not bothering to enter the antechamber. The Fortuneteller would not be there. The War Lord did not bring her out unless she had a telling. At all other times she was confined to her own chambers, languid with the drugs that kept her under Orochimaru's control. However, he could not attempt to go _there_ on his own either. He knew for a fact that it was guarded, and even the Army Commander would be questioned as to his purpose. No one saw the Fortuneteller without Orochimaru's permission and, usually, his presence.

The oracle's handmaidens had no such restrictions.

Neji knocked on the first of the doors in the servants quarters and had only to wait a moment before it was opened a finger's width, just enough for one pearl-gray eye to peer out.

"N…Neji?" The door swung back completely, revealing his cousin in her night dress, her long hair in a braid for sleeping. "W…what are you doing here?" She looked shocked and a little fearful. Neji pulled his hood down so she could see his face clearly, hoping the lack of secrecy would reassure her.

"Hinata, there is something I need to do," he said quietly. There was a hurried note in his voice he couldn't disguise and Hinata's brow furrowed in response. "I must see the Fortuneteller. Now."

Hinata's ivory complexion lost what little color it had. "Neji, you c..can't," she whispered, "N..No one can see her, not without the War Lord's—"

"I have his permission," Neji interrupted flatly. The lie was a necessary one and there was no sign of it on his face. He would not endanger a member of his family for his own purposes. It was better for Hinata to remain ignorant. "I must see her, and I need you to take me to her chambers."

Hinata's wide eyes blinked several times before she nodded slowly. "Give me just a moment." The door shut and Neji pulled his hood back up, tucking his long hair back into the recesses. A few minutes later, Hinata emerged again, dressed in the dark purple of her station, and motioned delicately for him to follow.

She took him down another open-air hallway, the night breeze ruffling his cloak and Hinata's skirts. His cousin's slippers made no noise and she moved carefully, as if expecting to be stopped. She grew tense as they approached a set of elaborately carved doors inlaid with bronze, the wood shaped with a pattern that resembled clouds.

The doors were guarded by four men, each of them with a tall spear in hand.

"Those are her rooms," Hinata said softly, slowing a bit in order to speak to him. "They will let me pass without question but…" She trailed off, still uncertain.

"I will take care of the rest," Neji told her, and lifted his head as they came in range of the oracle's guards. All four of them bowed in perfect synchrony.

"Commander." It was Kiba, his sharp smile flashing in the dim light. Neji nodded in greeting but he had no time for conversation. He had very little time as it was.

"The War Lord has ordered me to search the Fortuneteller's rooms. He is concerned for her safety," he said, eyeing each of the guards in turn. "I'm sure it is unnecessary but the Lord would take no chances with our oracle."

Kiba looked a little disgruntled, as if Neji was calling his ability into question, but he was not about to disobey an order from Orochimaru. Neji had trained him too well. "Of course, Commander." He moved aside and Hinata stepped forward with a little jump, pushing open the left-hand door.

"Keep your posts," Neji ordered as he followed her, "This will not take long."

As soon as the door was closed again, Hinata began to light candles, shedding light around the Fortuneteller's sitting room. It was elegantly furnished with rich fabrics and deep colors, and it was completely round, another door on the side leading to what must have been the bedchamber. Neji started towards it but Hinata put a hand on his arm, halting him.

"Neji, the F..Fortuneteller…" She paused as if trying to find the right words. "Are you really here to search?"

Neji pulled his arm gently out from under her fingers. "Wait outside, Hinata."

She looked at him, trying to figure out what he wasn't saying. Finally, she shook her head, her gentle voice barely louder than a whisper. "No, I will go with you. You will need help, she is…" She stopped and simply started towards the bedroom, pulling the door open for him and stepping inside.

Only a single candle burned near the bed, its wick tended by a handmaiden every few hours. It was enough to illuminate the resting figure nearby and Neji felt another murmur of pain in the back of his mind.

The Fortuneteller's chest rose and fell with the deep, even breaths of slumber, but her eyes were open, staring listlessly into the distance far beyond her walls. She was dressed for bed, her gown light and airy but there were gold bangles around her wrists and something glittered in her hair – jewels, Neji thought. Even now she was still dressed to please Orochimaru's eye.

"My lady," Hinata said, crossing to the bed. She curtsied smoothly but her expression was anxious. "There is someone here to see you."

Nothing. Not even a flicker of an eyelid. Hinata gave him a hopeless look.

"She is given a draught with her evening meal. Lord Orochimaru orders it." She bit her lip as she gazed at her unresponsive mistress. "It keeps her from seeing things when he's not around."

Neji frowned. "I saw her earlier today, with the Lord, and she looked almost the same but she spoke a prophecy."

Hinata nodded. "He has her taken off the potion a few hours before he needs her power, but it never entirely leaves her system. She is more responsive, but…" She made a helpless gesture. "She is never entirely aware. She's always halfway dreaming."

Neji felt his jaw tighten and forced himself to relax. There was no time to be appalled at the girl's treatment. He knew how possessive Orochimaru was of his property – people included.

"Hinata, I need to speak with her." His cousin opened her mouth to speak but he went on, "Even if she can't understand me, there is something I must say. Leave the room and close the door behind you. I will only be a moment."

Hinata was still uncertain but she did as he asked, unable to withstand his commanding tone. When she was gone, Neji circled around the bed and knelt by the Fortuneteller's side, searching her face for the child he had seen in his dream. She was there in the dark hair and the shape of the eyes, but her face had lost it's roundness and the bones were more prominent, her skin lighter and smoother. The fingers half buried in the sheets were long and slim, the hands of a young woman, not a girl.

But the child was there. He could see her.

Neji pushed back his hood, revealing his own long hair and fine, aristocratic features.

"Tenten," he said quietly.

He had only meant to test the name, to see if it had meaning. He was not prepared for her soft response.

"Neji," she answered and his heart jumped involuntarily. She was still not looking at him but her breathing had quickened, as if she'd been pulled from whatever world the drugs took her to. He leaned forward a little.

"How do you know my name, lady?"

Her lips parted and curved slightly, an echo of a smile. "How do you know mine?"

He felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. He had not actually expected a response, nor the almost fond look on her face. "I heard it in a dream." He paused, watching her carefully. "Was it from you, the dream I had?"

Her eyes fluttered closed, lines appearing in her forehead. "I can't… see clearly." And then, whispered, "He won't let me see you."

"What?" he asked, a bit more sharply than he intended

She made a small noise in her throat that spoke of discomfort. Her eyes opened again but they were still vacant, still seeing something beyond him. "Neji?"

He shifted. "Yes?" He could tell he was upsetting her but his own confusion forced him to continue. He had to know if the dream was real, if he had really been in that cave, or if she'd simply pulled him into her own never-ending nightmare.

But the Fortuneteller said nothing, her body moving restlessly on the bed as her expression scrunched in some emotional pain. Neji leaned over her and gripped her arms, uncaring of the bruises he caused. He had to know and there was so little time.

"Tenten," he said firmly, "Tell me. Was my dream real? If it's true, why don't I remember you?"

"Neji," she said again, and her voice cracked. Her lashes glittered with tears. He felt his chest tighten in the face of her obvious hurt, but he couldn't stop. He would never get another chance. One of her hands came up and her fingers curled around his wrist. "They took me away. They took me." A tear curved down her cheek and fell into her pillow. "I'm not real anymore. You can't see… what isn't real."

And then the Fortuneteller went limp, her arm falling against the mattress, dead weight. Her eyes stared over his shoulder and he knew she was gone again, back into the recesses of her mind.

The tear track on her face was the only proof she had ever been there at all.

* * *

Neji buried himself in formations and battle strategy the next day, working himself and his men into the ground as they trained for hours in the full heat of summer. None complained, of course, but they wondered who had angered him so. Neji was not angry.

He was furious.

There was something going on. He had pieces of it but none of it made any sense. He had hoped seeing the Fortuneteller would have helped him understand, but all it had done was raise more questions. That sense of _rightness_ that he'd felt in the dream was gone, replaced by doubt and a cold anger that flowed just beneath the surface.

He was being used.

It was the only thing that explained what he was seeing. When Neji had been called into the oracle's presence the day before, he's seen something, something Orochimaru had been very interested in. Neji remembered the War Lord being very intense, sharp in his questioning. He'd wanted to know what Neji had seen and when he couldn't remember, the War Lord had relaxed. It was almost as if Orochimaru had been _afraid _that Neji might recall something and had been relieved when he had not.

But that meant that there was something _to_ remember and Neji had a feeling he knew what it was.

If the dream was real, if he _had _known the Fortuneteller as a child, he could see why that might have made Orochimaru nervous. The War Lord wanted control over the oracle. He'd gone to great lengths to see that she had no distractions, no life outside of his whim. The purpose of her existence was to serve Orochimaru and no one else.

_They took me away. They took me._

Neji couldn't remember Tenten. There was no trace of her in his life. When she'd spoken of being taken away, she could have been referring to being physically taken from her real life and into Orochimaru's service. But Neji thought she had meant something else. They had taken her from _Neji's _life. Her answer had been in reference to his question about why he couldn't remember her.

_I'm not real anymore. You can't see…what isn't real._

Could it be possible that Orochimaru had taken Neji's memories of her? It would have secured his hold on Tenten and would have given him a perfectly loyal warrior in Neji, a young man ready to do his duty by his family, with no conflicts of interest. Surely, if Neji had known Tenten in the past, he would have objected to her treatment under the War Lord's 'care', hence Orochimaru's need to make Neji forget he ever knew her.

But the Fortuneteller remembered. She had known his name. There was no other explanation for it.

"Unless she had a foretelling about you," Lee said later. Neji had told him of his late night trip to see the oracle and his reasons behind it. Despite his eccentricities, Lee was a dedicated friend and someone else needed to know what Neji was doing, incase it all went wrong.

And Lee was loyal to his Commander, not necessarily to the War Lord. It was not Orochimaru who watched his back in battle, and who had saved his life during their first campaign.

"If she had a vision of you," Lee went on, "wouldn't that tell her who you were?"

"You didn't see her," Neji murmured, sinking back into his bathtub. They were in the men's bathing area, washing away the dirt and sweat of the day, the hot water easing tired muscles. Lee was busily scrubbing his arms with soap but Neji simply soaked in the heat, long strands of hair sticking to his skin. "She knew me, beyond just a name." He felt again her hand around his wrist, that crystal tear sliding down her skin. Even during the more intense moments of the day's training, he had not forgotten that.

Lee paused, barely visible in the mountain of bubbles he had created. "Can you speak with her again? When she is coherent? Then you could know for sure."

"She is never coherent, not unless…" he trailed off, tensing slightly. "Not unless she isn't given that potion."

Lee was watching him, his childish face thoughtful. "Could Lady Hinata do it?"

Neji's immediate reaction was to say 'no'. It would be dangerous, and should she be discovered thwarting the War Lord's orders, she would be severely punished, Hyuuga or not.

But the fact was that Hinata was already involved. She had gotten him into the Fortuneteller's chambers, the guards would remember her being there, and she knew there was something happening.

Most of all, she didn't seem to like what the handmaidens were forced to do to their mistress.

Neji closed his eyes, seeing another piece fall into place.

"I think she could."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was bored.

Walking down the streets of the Sound, he no longer saw its people, the shops, the houses. Nothing held his interest, not even the noise of men fighting on the practice fields. He had come to that city to learn what he could from Orochimaru, to understand the ways of his power, to ingrain the rules of combat into his very heart.

But he was done.

The Sound had nothing left to offer him. He had become stronger the Orochimaru, who's strength of arms was based on visions from a _woman_ and the steady, if unimaginative, spear of his Army Commander. Sasuke relied only on himself and so his power inverted. It went wherever he went and so could never be taken. The was the final lesson that Orochimaru had never learned. Let the War Lord rely on his trinkets, Sasuke had found a better way.

The dark, inky whirls on his skin were much easier to hide.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. III

_Author's Notes: I apologize for the slow updates. I just got back from spending a week in New York (on business) but things are settling down again so I should be able to post these fairly quickly. Thank you for your patience._

**THE FORTUNETELLER**

**Chapter Three**

Hinata set the dinner tray beside the Fortuneteller's bed on the scrolled stand made especially for it, steam rising from the freshly baked bread. The food looked appetizing but her mistress never noticed what she ate, taking a bite only when urged. Hinata had arranged things so that she was the one to have the duty that night, telling the other maidens that she needed the chore in order to get her mind off something. The other girls had immediately guessed that she was tragically in love with some soldier and Hinata hadn't denied it, wearing a suitably forlorn expression to the kitchens to pick up the oracle's dinner.

She didn't mind doing Neji the favor. He was her most favorite cousin growing up. They'd been raised apart, she in the city and he in the country, but he had written her letters from time to time, telling of his life there. They had been beautiful distractions from her own troubles – her father's disapproval with her lack of scholarly interest, her sister's jealousy of her position. She had been overjoyed when Neji had moved to the city in order to join the army. That had been almost six years ago. Barely a year later she had entered the new oracle's service, discovering that the power behind Orochimaru's rule was nothing more than a girl barely older than herself.

But Hinata was not a prisoner. The Fortuneteller was.

Hinata reached over the tray and picked up a small glass vial filled with something that looked very much like wine. It was the draught that kept the Fortuneteller drugged and docile, a thing Hinata had often had to pour into the girl's cup and force her to drink. She would not be doing so that night and the relief was so sharp she couldn't help but smile as she slipped the vial into her dress.

The oracle moved slightly, her hands in her lap as she sat on the edge of her bed, patient and utterly unconcerned with her surroundings. She wondered if Neji had really known her as a child, as he has said. She could not remember hearing anything about such a friend in Neji's letters but that was not something Neji would have written about anyway. He had never been an emotional person and the inherent rules of their family demanded obedience and a cool restraint.

Neji was certainly bending that obedience now. What he was doing was very dangerous and Hinata knew she was involving herself, but she couldn't help but want to know as well. What would her mistress be like if she could be herself, free from the War Lord's shadow? What would it be like to see the haze clear from those dark eyes?

Hinata had a shy hope that the Fortuneteller could be a friend if only she could be released from her captivity.

Pulling up a chair, Hinata sat and set out heavy silver flatware, smiling into the Fortuneteller's serene face.

"It's time to eat, my lady."

* * *

The Fortuneteller – _Tenten_, if what Neji said was true – woke from her after-dinner nap with a start.

Hinata jerked, startled, a dropped the book she had been reading, the volume falling to the thick carpet. The oracle had been asleep for over an hour and night was falling outside. Neji had said he would come after the sun set, when the guard changed for the evening shift, but Hinata wondered if she would be able to control the situation for that long. Her mistress was sitting straight up in bed, legs curled beneath her skirts, her eyes wide.

"My lady?" Hinata asked carefully, leaning forward. "Are you alright?"

Tenten turned her head, and for the first time in all her years of service, Hinata felt her lady _see_ her.

Hinata froze, barely breathing.

"I…" Something flitted across the Fortuneteller's face and she swallowed visibly, "I…don't know where I am."

Hinata felt her heart ache in sympathy and found she could move again, rising from her chair to go to her mistress' side. "You are in your own chambers, my lady, in the temple," she answered soothingly. "You are safe here. I am Hinata, one of your handmaidens."

"Hinata." Tenten repeated the name as if she had never heard it before. She swallowed again and Hinata poured her a glass of water unasked, motioning for her to drink. Hinata had been giving her as much water as possible since dinner to help flood the drugs out of her body, and if the oracle's current lucidity was any indication, it appeared to be working.

"How do you feel, my lady?" Hinata asked softly. "Do you have pain anywhere?"

Tenten nodded slowly. "My head…" Her expression twisted slightly. "I feel rather sick."

It was to be expected. Tenten's body was used to Orochimaru's potion. Without it, she was going to be very ill. Hinata put a hand over the vial under her clothes and keep her voice low and calm. "Don't worry, my lady. It will pass so—"

"Don't lie to me, Hinata," the Fortuneteller interrupted quietly. "I know you do so for my benefit, but please don't." Tenten's gaze grew focused and Hinata felt herself shudder under the power of it. "Truth is your ally. Don't forget."

"I..I will remember," Hinata managed, her stutter reappearing in her anxiety. She had never seen the Fortuneteller use her sight before. It was rather unnerving.

Abruptly Tenten wavered, trembling, and Hinata reached to steady her before she could collapse back onto her bed. The Fortuneteller gripped her hand, her breathing unsteady.

"I don't understand this," her mistress whispered. She turned pleading amber eyes to Hinata. "Tell me again where I am?"

Hinata could not keep the worry from her voice. "You're in the temple, my lady, in the Sound."

"The Sound," Tenten repeated, but she still seemed confused. Hinata squeezed her hand.

"It's g..going to be alright, my lady." She paused, remembering the Fortuneteller's words about lying. "I won't let anything happen to you." Her words were firm and clear. Tenten smiled weakly and Hinata felt her eyes well up at the sight.

"I know you won't," Tenten said, "And I forgive you."

The handmaiden blinked at that last phrase and then sniffed, willing herself not to cry.

Only an oracle would have known how much she'd needed to hear that.

* * *

As soon as Neji stepped into the Fortuneteller's sitting room, Hinata was there, wringing her hands and watching him with anxiously determined eyes.

"Neji, I can't do it."

He frowned, still a little distracted by the fact that only Lee stood outside the door, keeping him from being discovered. "What?"

"I can't d..drug her anymore. It's not right!" There were tears in her eyes. Her voice had no strength, as if she had already spent it all. "We have to take her out of here. I can't make her go back to that… that…" She shuddered and he took a breath. Her panic was worrying him.

"Hinata, what happened?"

His cousin sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "We've been giving her those potions for so long it's making her ill to be without it. She's confused and doesn't seem to recognize anything. It's like…like she's been asleep for six years and just w..woke up, only she does know some things. She knows who Lord Orochimaru is, and Sasuke, but it's as if it's all scattered and she can't make sense of it."

That was going to be a problem. He needed to learn how she had come to be there. It was the key to knowing if his theory was correct. The idea that he might have lost moments of his life was troubling.

He wanted them back.

"I'm going to speak with her," he said, "Lee is outside. Stay here and wait for me."

He didn't give her a chance to reply, but brushed by her into the Fortuneteller's bedchamber, closing the door behind him.

She was standing in front of a painting of the countryside, dressed in her intricate wine-red robes, gold chains looped around her waist. She looked very regal, with that circlet glinting in her hair, but her face was drawn and pale when she turned to look at him. The dazed look was gone from her eyes and she saw him clearly, fingers tightening in silk fabric as she realized who he was.

"You shouldn't be here," she murmured, and then frowned as if puzzled by her own words. He stayed where he was, hands loose at his sides. This girl was an entirely different creature from the passive woman who had prophesized in the sanctuary. He was not entirely sure how to handle her.

"Why do you say that?" he asked quietly.

Her gaze slid away from him to the floor. "You're undoing things. It's going to come apart."

"What is?"

A whisper. "Everything."

He took a single step forward, his face smooth, expressionless. "Tenten." She jumped, startled enough to look at him again, surprise etched on her pretty features. It was like she hadn't remembered her name until he'd said it. "I know you, don't I."

And even as he spoke, a familiar ache throbbed in his temple and he grimaced against the force of the memory.

"_Shall I tell you your future, Neji?" a young girl asked, her hair in buns. She was grinning at him as they lay sprawled on the hillside, dappled sunlight moving over the set of cards in the grass. She seemed to have them in some sort of order, her fingers touching each one carefully. _

"_I don't want to know my fate," he answered, with all the seriousness of an eleven-year-old. He was on his back next to her, watching the sky. _

_She laughed. "But what if they say you're going to be the best soldier the Sound has ever seen, just like your father?"_

_He was a silent a moment. "They?"_

_Tenten's smile disappeared and she looked at him seriously. _

"_The cards."_

Neji jerked backwards, one hand on the side of his head as he blinked at the woman in front of him. She was watching him worriedly but she made no move to touch him. Something was flickering in his mind, fluttering like a rapid heartbeat and his eyes shut as another scene overcame him.

"_My mother says we can't be friends anymore," she told him, brushing a strand of hair from his forehead. They were sitting under their tree, Neji's head in her lap. He had been halfway dozing but her words brought him awake in a moment. _

"_Why?"_

"_She says we're getting to be 'that age'." Tenten paused, a crooked expression on her face. "What does she mean by that? No one said anything about this when __**you**__ turned fifteen."_

"_Perhaps she's worried. There's only another month before I go to the city."_

_Tenten's face smoothed and she smiled. "I don't know why she would be. Remember that time in the cave?" Her fingers ran through his long hair. "You've always been able to find me."_

He was on his knees on the carpet and the room was tilting oddly. There was a hand on his shoulder and a voice calling him but he was pulled under before he could answer.

"_You won't forget me, will you?" There were tears in her eyes and he frowned. He hated to see her cry. _

"_Don't be an idiot," he replied quietly, "It's not forever."_

_She hugged him, her arms too tight around his neck but he said nothing, just let her sniffle into his shoulder and pull back again, color in her cheeks. _

"_Your father would be really proud," she said, scrubbing at the tears on her face. She gave him a suddenly fierce look, her eyes shining. _

"_Stay alive for me, Neji."_

"Neji!"

He was flat on his back on the floor, the ceiling swimming in and out of focus. Cool fingers rested on the side of his face, while another hand rested over his heart. It was the Fortuneteller, he realized. She was on her knees leaning over him, calling him.

"Neji, please," she choked, "I'm so sorry. Please…"

And then he could see her, tears on her face, her body rocking back and forth slightly. She looked devastated for some reason he couldn't fathom, and he barely thought about it when he lifted a hand to touch her cheek. Her hand covered the back of his instantly.

"I'm still alive," he managed. Her expression crumbled but she nodded through a blur of tears and leaned into his hand. He inhaled and felt his mind settle, everything exactly where it should have been from the beginning. "You were right. They took you." He tried to think, to count. "It must have been just after I left. The soldier who came for me saw you."

She nodded again, her voice scratchy. "It was the cards. He asked me to read them for him, for the trip back. I didn't think…" She swallowed. "He said what I did was a gift. A week later he sent soldiers to fetch me."

"He made me forget," Neji murmured, "so that I would not object."

"I… don't remember much after that, "she said, almost apologetic, "but I think Orochimaru is, and always has been, a little afraid of you."

His thumb wiped away a stray tear from under her eye, his gaze calm and even. "You knew then, what they did to me."

Her lower lip quivered briefly. "They told me it was for the best, that you were going to be a great soldier, perhaps even Commander one day." Her eyes shadowed with pain. "That was your dream, Neji."

"I don't want it if it means you have to spend your entire life in Orochimaru's," he answered, his throat tight.

She finally bowed under the weight of it all, her spine curving as her head came to rest against his chest, her hair spilling over his abdomen, the rich fabric of her robes wrinkling. Her shoulders shook under his hand but she made no sound.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered steadily, his eyes closing as he breathed in her familiar scent. "I found you anyway."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	4. IV

Author's Notes: I apologize for the slow update. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo so things are a bit hectic until December. Thanks for your patience.

**THE FORTUNETELLER**

**Chapter Four**

It came upon her so silently that she almost didn't realize what it was, the knowledge filtering into her thoughts as if it had always been there. Lifting her head from where she had been drying her tears on Neji's shirt, she looked over at her door, a prickling sensation running down her spine.

Still flat out on the floor, Neji frowned as he tried to read her expression. "What is it?"

"He's coming," Tenten answered, and Neji was on his feet before she even realized he had moved.

"Let him come," he said lowly, his spine stiff with anger. "Let him see that I am blind no longer."

Her heart ached as that particular path unfolded before her. "Your friend, Lee, will die if the War Lord finds you here." He glanced at her sharply and she could only meet his eyes, helpless against her gift. There was no joy to be taken in foretelling the future anymore. It had caused her and her loved ones nothing but misery. "I'm sorry," she whispered. It was strange to her, too. She wasn't used to being able to _see_ whenever she wanted.

"Don't be foolish," he replied instantly, but his voice was gentle. She could see his thoughts racing behind his eyes. "How much time do we have?"

The answer appeared in the front of her mind. "He's on the outer steps, speaking with the guards." She paled suddenly. "They will tell him that you are here." She turned, catching his intense gaze. "Neji, you have to leave me."

The shock and hurt in the look he gave her was overwhelming. "Why?"

"There is no way out for me. Hinata can give me the potion I was supposed to have taken. Orochimaru will never know that we have spoken." As she said the words, her insides twisted at the thought of going back to that mindless daze, even as her body yearned for the drug she had become addicted to. "You and Lee will come up with a convincing story. It's the best way."

Neji was silent a brief moment, his jaw tight. "You foresee this?"

"I…" she stopped, her mind tumbling again. "It is one possible future."

"But not the only one."

She hesitated. "No."

"Good." He took her hand firmly. "Because I won't let you stay."

She had no time to argue with him as he was already pulling her out of the bedchamber and into the sitting room where Hinata was waiting, white-knuckled with nervousness. Her handmaiden's eyes grew at the sight of them and she looked to her cousin.

"Y..You'll take her then?" she asked, a hopeful note in her voice. Neji nodded quickly.

"We must go. Now. The War Lord is on his way." Hinata's face turned white. He gestured at her. "Hurry."

"No." Tenten forced the word from her mouth and let go of Neji's hand. She turned rigidly to Hinata, hating herself but unable to do anything else. This was who she was. "Hinata, you must stay. Lee will need you. Remember what I told you earlier and you will be alright." Her voice dropped, anguished. "I'm sorry."

Hinata smiled faintly and took her hands, squeezing them softly. "D..Don't worry about me, my lady. I will do my part."

Tenten managed a nod and risked a glance at Neji who was watching them both with an unreadable expression. Without a word he moved towards the door and she followed, seeing Lee appear as it opened.

"My lady!" he exclaimed, eyes round in amazement. She had not been allowed to be viewed by anyone other than her handmaidens and those few that Orochimaru approved of. She had forgotten that she was a mystery for most people.

"Lee," she said faintly, highly aware of Neji's unyielding presence. "Forgive me for causing you so much trouble. It will be alright."

His brows drew together in puzzlement but it was too late. Neji moved, a quick jerk of his arm, and Lee fell to the ground unconscious with what would soon be a spectacular bruise on the back of his neck. She watched as Neji kneeled swiftly to check him and then rose, taking her hand again.

"Let's go," he murmured.

They ran down a side corridor and it wasn't long before Tenten was winded, unused to the exercise and sweating with the first signs of her body's need for Orochimaru's potion. She said nothing, however, forcing her legs to move. The physical discomfort was nothing compared to what Hinata and Lee faced.

"Here," Neji said, pulling her down a suddenly open flight of steps. The night wind tangled in her hair, smelling of dust and sea salt, and she could see the sky with all it's thousands of stars twinkling merrily. It was so _beautiful._She'd almost forgotten how big the world was.

She must have made some sort of noise because Neji looked back at her and, for a moment, she couldn't remember where she was. Disorientated, she steadied herself against the nearest pillar, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Neji's voice was low and concerned, his eyes searching her for the cause of her distress.

"I'm alright, I just…" She straightened, struggling to ground herself. "I'm not used to…" Reality kept slipping sideways, confusing her past and present, and even future. She wished she had a moment to sort them out, to look at the pieces of her life and figure out what went where.

"You're getting worse," he said suddenly, and she realized he had noticed the sheen of sweat on her skin, her weakness. She pushed at him, getting him moving again.

"It'll wait," she replied, "There's no time now."

His grip on her tightened but he went on, navigating the back hallways of the temple. They were almost to the exit when they heard the horns. The sound echoed everywhere, a long, almost mournful note that made her head ring oddly. She heard Neji curse under his breath and then they were running full out, frightening a trio of her handmaidens as they rounded a corner at top speed.

They could see the exit, the grand arch with its star-dotted sky beyond, the stairs leading down the hill towards the city. Neji pulled them towards it, the horns hounding their every step, until suddenly a silhouette stepped in front of the exit, blocking their escape.

They skidded to a stop, Neji's free hand reaching for the knife that no longer hung at his waist. Kabuto smiled, his spectacles glinting.

"I never thought I would be grateful for those old laws, but I find I am supremely appreciative that weapons are not allowed in the temple."

"What do you want?" Neji asked. She could feel him tensing, every muscle readying to leap at the Advisor, weaponless or not. The longer they were delayed the more time Orochimaru and his guards had time to catch up with them.

The silver-haired man took a measured step towards them. "I'm curious as to what you're doing kidnapping our oracle? I did not think you had it in you to betray Lord Orochimaru."

Neji's voice was cold. "The betrayal is his. He took something important from me and now I'm reclaiming it."

Tenten felt her galloping heart lurch painfully. She did not understand how he could feel that way. Because of her, Neji was losing everything he had worked for all his life. If they actually managed to escape, Orochimaru would have him hunted down like an animal and she would be forced into years of hazy servitude. That was no fate for the proud son of the Hyuuga. How could he possibly…?

She turned her head suddenly, eyes losing their focus.

In front of her, Kabuto was speaking. "Where will you flee, Commander? You will be pursued wherever you go. You'll find no rest within the Sound and it appears that the Fortuneteller is not at her best. What will you do when she can go no further, tormented by the loss of the Lord's useful drug?" He took a step forward, his lips curling. "What will you do when she is screaming for you to kill her?"

Neji's face was white with anger and he moved forward as if to strike down the offending person before him. Tenten held on to his hand, placing her other around his wrist. He glanced back at her, startled that she would stop him, and she shook her head.

"You don't have to," she said, and barely had the words left her mouth than Kabuto lurched on his feet, a strangled gasp leaving him as his whole body jerked. Neji swung back around, incredulous as blood blossomed around the foot of steel emerging from the middle of the Advisor's chest.

Kabuto's face was a mirror of surprise as he sank to his knees, revealing the tall, lean form of Uchiha Sasuke standing behind him. Orochimaru's heir straightened and rotated one shoulder casually, as if throwing four feet of steel was merely child's play.

"I suggest you leave," he said, walking towards them with the air of someone who had all the time in the world. "Orochimaru will be here any moment." His voice darkened, black velvet over knives. "He and I have business."

"Neji," Tenten said urgently, her voice ringing in the empty hall. "If we're leaving, we must go now." Already the handmaidens they had passed pointed the way, begging Orochimaru for their lives even as they betrayed their mistress.

Neji moved woodenly, struck speechless, and Tenten followed as they made for the archway. Just as they passed Sasuke, she reached out to touch his elbow briefly, her words for his ears alone.

"Don't run away from them forever," she said, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Neji had no idea how long they ran, flitting from shadow to shadow as they moved along the backstreets. Clouds had moved in, casting the entire city into darkness, and a light rain was falling. They splashed through shallow puddles, disturbing stray dogs and unable to take shelter under the awnings of closed shops. The horns were still sounding and contingents of guards roamed the streets, searching houses and provoking the anger of sleeping citizens. They avoided the patrols as best they could, ducking into alleys and moving further and further into the poorer districts of the city. 

It was after a drunkard of a man lurched at Tenten, grabbing her by the hair in order to rip off the gold circlet she was wearing, that Neji realized he would need to find a weapon. He ended up breaking the man's nose, ignoring his yells of pain as Neji took back the circlet, unable to leave any trace of themselves behind. They ran on, but the shadows were no longer empty. They moved with hungry eyes and quick hands and Neji was strung as tightly as a bow, watching every angle, Tenten running as close to him as possible without tripping.

She had been panting for the last five minutes – not a good sign. She was completely drenched, her heavy robes cumbersome with rainwater. Her face was pale, eyes fever-bright in her heart-shaped face. She did not complain and, indeed, had not spoken since the temple, but he knew she would not last. Kabuto's words rang inside his mind.

_What will you do when she can go no further?_

They ran on. The sky opened up and it rained in earnest, almost drowning out the sound of the horns. The streets emptied of even the criminals but Neji felt no relief. Tenten was wavering on her feet, shaking with exhaustion and illness. He looked at her and she gazed back, smiling tremulously.

"Just a little more," she whispered, and pointed down the street they were traveling on. He nodded and they walked together, driven by the rain until Tenten's hand on his arm stopped him and she pointed towards a darkened building.

"There?" he asked, disbelievingly. It seemed a poor place for what he knew was going to be a terrible trial for her. She needed warmth and a roof that didn't leak, not a rat-infested warehouse on the verge of caving in.

But Tenten nodded, her breath misting in the rain. Another bad sign.

So he took her around back, watchful for prying eyes as he broke down the door there. Rotted wood splintered easily and Neji went in first, Tenten close behind, her hand gripping the back of his shirt.

In between flashes of lighting, Neji could see that the first floor was an open storage area. There were some crates in the corner but for the most part it was empty, delicate spider webs drifting from the ceiling. Tenten's breathing was loud in the silence.

"Upstairs," he said, noting the brick shaft against the wall. "I think there's a fireplace."

There was. There was also a rather moth-eaten blanket that Neji shook out and then wrapped around Tenten, sitting her down near the hearth. She was sweating but she clung to the dry cloth as if she were freezing, huddled in her wet skirts. He forced himself not to focus on that yet, but searched the rest of the room – once the manager's office, no doubt – and found a flint in the bottom drawer of an old desk. He then broke down the same desk, one good kick punching through the side of it, and used it for tinder.

The fire it made wasn't large, but it was warm. Still shivering, Tenten leaned towards it and managed a smile for him. He did not return it.

"When?" he asked, and her expression slipped. She looked down, fiddling with a finger-wide hole in her blanket.

"Soon."'

He exhaled and was silent a moment, understanding what it was that she knew but didn't want to say. "It will be bad."

The reply was almost voiceless. "Yes."

"I won't leave you," he replied and her lips curved almost sadly.

"I know."

He made her as comfortable as possible, turning his back as she stripped off the water-logged robes, remaining only in a thin shift that was still mostly dry. Wrapped in the blanket, he sat her back down facing away from the fire so that he could wring out her long hair, untangling it as much as possible with his fingers. Tenten seemed amused by his efforts, laughing a little though her body continued to shake uncontrollably.

"I used to do this for you," she said, her voice wobbling, "when you got caught out in the weather."

"I remember," he murmured, and was thankful that he did. Now that he had her again, his life didn't seem as empty as it once had. It was a… pleasant feeling to know that there was someone who knew him inside and out, someone who had cared for him even as a child.

"Neji," she said, turning slightly to look at him, her eyes glowing with firelight, "Whatever ever happens, don't go outside while I am…while I am sick." She bit her lip and he reached out to feel her forehead. She was burning up. "Promise me."

He met her eyes, saw the fear there, and pulled her carefully into his arms, embracing her gently, surely.

"I promise," he said into her hair.

She relaxed, curling into him despite his damp clothes, and he rubbed her back slowly, hoping she would be able to sleep a little before the worst started.

It was going to be long and horrible night.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. V

**THE FORTUNETELLER  
Chapter Five**

Hinata poured water into her bedside basin, avoiding her reflection as she dipped a small cloth into it, wringing it out slowly. Water trickled down her skin as she pressed it against her throat, the coolness of the material soothing the bruised skin there. She sighed quietly in relief.

It had been twelve hours since the Commander of the Army had disappeared into the city with the Fortuneteller and the temple was thriving with soldiers. Hinata had only just been released to her own chamber, and though she was weary beyond measure, she would not be able to sleep.

The War Lord had not been pleased when she related how Neji had asked her to let him into the Fortuneteller's rooms, how he had said he had Orochimaru's permission. She'd held nothing back, relating how the Fortuneteller had bid her handmaiden remain while she and Neji escaped. Lee had coaborated her story, and she his.

Hinata had spoken the truth, though the timeline was a little crooked. She didn't think Tenten would have minded though, as Orochimaru _had_ believed her. After he'd had his personal guard nearly strangle her to death.

It was strange, but even then Hinata had not been afraid. The Fortuneteller had told her that everything would be alright. Hinata had followed her orders and she was still alive. Another of the handmaidens, the one who was _supposed_ to have served the oracle's dinner that evening, was not.

Hinata was sure that Orochimaru still had some use for her. He probably thought to use her as a bargaining chip to force Neji back to the temple, but his Commander would not be coming back. Hinata had seen that clearly in her cousin's eyes. She had stayed behind because Tenten had known it was necessary, but Hinata had fulfilled her role. Would it be safe for her to escape now? Or were there still things for her to do there?

Lee was alright, the purple bruise on the back of his neck telling a convincing story of brotherly betrayal. He been promoted to Commander in Neji's place and had retreated to the barracks. Even Lord Orochimaru was not so foolish as to put him in charge of hunting down his former superior. He had not forgotten that Neji had once saved Lee's life.

A sharp rap on her door suddenly broke her out of her thoughts and Kiba strode in without waiting for permission.

"Hinata, your services are required. Come quickly," he barked and she jumped, her heart in her throat. Had Neji and Tenten been caught already? Had the horns stopped? She couldn't tell.

Kiba seemed to read her look and shook his head. "It's Uchiha Sasuke, he's been wounded."

"S..Sasuke?" she asked faintly, as Kiba ushered her out in the hall at a near jog.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but he's under guard in his room. The Lord sent me to fetch you."

Hinata did have some small skill at healing and medicines, one of the many reasons Orochimaru had employed her to keep his oracle docile with drugs. If Sasuke was gravely injured though, why not call for the physician? Surely he would be able to do more for the heir than she could.

Hinata did not ask aloud but went quietly, pausing as they reached the Uchiha's room. Not fewer than ten men guarded the doors and only because Kiba was with her was she allowed to pass.

The heir's sitting room was empty but the door to his bedchamber was open and Hinata could see someone moving around inside. Orochimaru's voice drifted out to her.

"There is nothing in this place that I do not know about," he was saying, his words hissing like hot coals. "You are a fool if you believe your plans were secret with an _oracle_ nearby."

"She's gone now," a low, challenging voice replied. It was Sasuke's. "Can you still say you know what I plan to do?"

There was a pause and then Orochimaru's oily voice broke the silence. "She will soon be brought back. It is only a matter of time." Another pause and the sound of hurried movement again. "Think carefully, Sasuke, about what you are doing. Your little _power_ will do you no good if you have nowhere to direct it, and I alone can tell you where your brother is."

There was a shout and a thump and then Orochimaru was exiting the bedchamber, his face full of anger. He snapped at Kiba who jerked to attention.

"See that he doesn't leave this room," the War Lord rasped. His gold eyes fell on her and narrowed. "And let the girl dress his wounds but make sure she goes directly back to her chambers. I'll have no more excuses out of her today."

"Yes, my lord," Kiba answered quickly, and all but pushed Hinata into Sasuke's bedroom, growling at her slowness.

She stumbled through the doorway, shooting Kiba an uneasy glance as he took up position just outside the room, his back to her. He was apparently not going to be of any help. Turning with trepidation, she locked eyes with the only other occupant of the room and he stared back, unimpressed.

"A Hyuuga," Sasuke said, noticing the color of her irises. He snorted softly. "I might have known."

She stiffened but stepped further into the room, conscious of her orders. The heir was sitting on the edge of his bed in nothing but a pair of black pants, seeming at ease with the fact that he was shirtless. Hinata did not think much of it either, as her gaze was drawn inexorably to his right arm. There were red welts from his shoulder to his wrist in odd patterns that she couldn't recognize. A number of them were bleeding freely but they seemed to be the worse of what he had sustained. He also had a bruised eye, as if he had been hit, but there was nothing else wrong with him that she could see. Beside him on the bed lay a small inventory of bandages as well as a basin of hot water and a pile of clean rags.

"Were you burned?" she asked softly, kneeling before him and bravely dipping one of the cloths in the water, the surface steaming.

Sasuke watched her with something akin to bemusement. To him, she was nothing important, to be neither noticed nor discarded. He had nothing to fear from her or her eyes. "Something like that."

He said nothing more and she didn't ask. It was obvious he had done something against Orochimaru or, at the very least, something the War Lord didn't like. Which was rather strange when she thought about it, as Sasuke had always appeared very loyal.

But then again, so had Neji.

"I saw your kin," Sasuke said abruptly, as she was binding the bandages around his arm. She paused momentarily, blinking up at him. "The Commander. It seems he got away after all."

"My lord?" she questioned, uncertain as to why he was telling her that. Surely, if he had seen Neji, he would have tried to stop him? She paled suddenly, a horrible conclusion coming together in her mind. Could Neji have been the one to…?"

"This isn't from him, if that's what you're thinking," Sasuke said, lifting his arm a little, a note of irritation in his voice. "I was careless. It won't happen again." His voice darkened as he spoke and she instantly understood the War Lord's anger. Sasuke had fought against Orochimaru.

And he had lost.

Hinata couldn't believe it. She struggled to keep wrapping the bandage, her fingers shaking. Sasuke noticed, one elegant eyebrow rising slightly. "Are you afraid of me now?" Mute, she shook her head. Sasuke smirked. "Neither is our War Lord." His eyes flickered to the doorway, to the straight line of Kiba's back. His tone dropped, a dark purr.

"But he will be. Very soon."

* * *

Neji woke to a grey midday, groggy and almost as exhausted as he had been upon falling asleep. He hadn't chosen the most comfortable sleeping position either, sitting upright with his back against the wall, but it had seemed the most logical choice during the hellish night when he'd needed to keep both Tenten and the doorway in view. 

Moving sluggishly, he crawled to the Fortuneteller's side, his fingers immediately checking her pulse and then moving to her forehead to feel her temperature. Her skin was warm but not dangerously so and she was only sleeping, not unconscious. There were dark rings under her eyes, her hair tangled and in disarray, but her breathing was steady and something in his chest relaxed as he took stock of her. The worst was over.

The "worst" had consisted of hours of pain, Tenten's body at war with itself. She'd tossed and turned until Neji had finally pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms so tightly around her that she couldn't get free. He'd been afraid she would hurt herself if he didn't hold her closely and he'd been right. Her body had convulsed, her spine arching until he was sure it would snap under the strain. And she'd screamed, cried out so loudly he'd had to gag her, the act hurting him a lot more than it had hurt her. The guards had been patrolling the area all night and he knew he couldn't allow them to be caught.

If she had begged for him to kill her, he'd never heard.

She'd collapsed about an hour before dawn, so drained and miserable that he'd ached to see tears slip down her face. She'd been a little clearer then, her voice coming out cracked and dull.

"Just a little more," she'd said, and he'd been almost angry with her, incensed that she would think of reassuring _him_ at such a time. He'd said nothing, simply ran a cool, damp corner of her blanket over her face and she'd fallen asleep and hadn't moved once in the hours since. It was why he kept checking her pulse. She was too still for his liking but she _was_getting better.

They had made it through the night.

The horns had stopped some hours earlier but that did not mean they were safe. Orochimaru would never give up his prized oracle without a fight. The only option was to leave the Sound, take refuge in another kingdom outside the War Lord's control. Neji had family in other cities but none would take in a traitor, even if they knew the circumstances, and certainly none who would overlook the presence of a Fortuneteller. No, they were on their own.

A sudden crash from downstairs made him come awake entirely, every muscle tensing as he paused, straining to hear. Someone was on the first floor, _two_ people, unless he missed his guess – he could hear voices echoing in the empty storage space. The sound made him relax a little. If they had meant to sneak up on him, they wouldn't have been making so much noise. Either they had no idea he and Tenten were there, or they did and were making themselves obvious in an attempt to let him know they meant no harm. Either way, Neji was taking no chances.

Hefting a rusted fire poker he'd found the night before, he crept to the door way, casting one last glance back at Tenten before moving out into the hall. Silently he went down the old stairs, avoiding the steps that creaked, hefting the poker as he sensed one of the intruders start towards him, intent on going up to the first floor.

"I don't know, Naruto," a feminine voice was saying, "The door was broken in, maybe we should just—"

A blonde head came into view and Neji let the poker drop, the point pressed right above the man's heart. It was dull, of course, but Neji had confidence he could impale the stranger with one thrust. Years of working with a spear had given him that much.

"Take another step," Neji said calmly, "and I will kill you."

"Naruto!" the girl cried, and she came into view, all green eyes and pink hair. Neji ignored her, watching the man before him carefully. His blue eyes were not afraid. In fact they were almost sympathetic.

"Ah, Sakura, I guess you were right," the man – Naruto – said, a rather embarrassed laugh in his voice. "There _was_ someone here after all."

"We're sorry," the girl said quickly, "We didn't know anyone was here. We've been traveling all night and, well, we were looking for somewhere to rest…" She trailed off when Neji's moon-white gaze found her.

"What's wrong with an inn?" he asked, keeping the poker level with Naruto's heart. He had not relaxed his arm and Naruto kept still, obviously aware he was still in quite a bit of danger.

"We would have gone to one but _someone_," she shot an annoyed glance at her companion and Naruto winced, "had to go and lose our money in a _bet._" And to Neji's utter surprise, Sakura actually reached forward and slapped Naruto upside the head. "You _idiot_."

"But, Sakura," Naruto whined the name. "I really thought I was going to win!"

"You_always_ think that and you _never_do." As if sensing Neji's growing annoyance, she turned her attention back to him, her expression turning apologetic. "Anyway, we're didn't mean to disturb you. We honestly thought the place was deserted. We'll just go quietly." She turned and he felt himself go still as he caught sight of the sigil stitched into the pack she had slung over one shoulder.

"Wait." Neji's voice made them both tense and Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Are you a medic?"

Sakura turned slightly, looking over her shoulder. "Yes." Her voice was unsure now and Neji realized what was wrong.

"It's not for me, there is someone else who…" He took the poker away from Naruto's chest and the blonde gave a sigh, rubbing the spot with the edge of his palm. "Would you look at her? I…I have done what I can, but I am not a physician."

Sakura's expression was firm. "Of course."

Neji did not move, still watching her, wondering how much he could say. "No one knows we are here," he said finally, "and her life depends on it staying that way."

Naruto looked confused but Sakura understood. "What is said between me and a patient is secret. I've taken oaths."

Neji finally nodded and motioned for them both to follow. He led them up the stairs and into the old office. Tenten was still asleep but Sakura went directly to her side, kneeling down and running her fingers over the Fortuneteller's face, even pressing her ear to Tenten's chest in order to hear her heart.

Neji stayed at the door with Naruto until the medic looked up, a sharp glance directed at them both. "You two need to step outside. She's still a little warm. I'm going to bathe her and let her wear one of my old shifts. She'll feel better in dry, clean clothes." Her eyebrows drew together as Neji opened his mouth. "_Out_. I'll come and get you when I'm done."

Naruto grumbled but moved obligingly into the hall. Neji gave Sakura a meaningful glance, still uncomfortable with leaving Tenten alone with a stranger. "If something happens to her…"

Sakura actually smiled, apparently not at all intimidated. "Don't worry," she said kindly, "She's going to be fine."

And with that, she got up and shut the door in his face.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	6. VI

_Author's Notes: For the person who asked about potential NaruHina, yes, there will be a smidgeon of it but not for awhile yet. Thanks to those of you who are still reading and reviewing. It makes this project so much more enjoyable. _

**THE FORTUNETELLER  
Chapter Six**

The first thing Tenten noticed was that she was warm. She remembered being hot, so full of heat she was sure she was on fire, but this was a calm, comfortable warmth that made all the tension leak from her bones, made her body languid and at ease.

Then she felt hands on her, a light, careful touch that moved something cool and refreshing over face and neck. Struggling against her weighted eyelids, Tenten opened her eyes a little, curious but not overly alarmed when she was greeted by a smiling face framed by petal-pink hair.

"Sakura," she croaked, and watched as the other girl jumped even as she reached for a canteen of water, tilting Tenten's head up slightly so she could take a drink. When her throat was no longer so dry, Sakura capped the water and set it aside, looking into Tenten's face with a mixture of confusion and apprehension.

"How did you know my name?"

Tenten closed her eyes for a moment, still exhausted, and then opened them again. "I saw you coming."

"You…" Sakura trailed off, looking even more puzzled. "You saw me?"

"It was not for certain," she murmured, "I was not very sure about Naruto, but it looks like he made that bet after all." Sakura was looking rather alarmed and Tenten tried to smile but ending up turning her head to cough. The medic took over, pushing past Sakura's fears and doubts.

"You've been very sick," Sakura said, her face firm and focused. "How do you feel? Can you see clearly?"

"I think so," Tenten answered, blinking blearily at the ceiling. She moved her hands and feet experimentally and found that she was wearing a new shift and that her hair had been neatly combed, her body wrapped in the old, dusty blanket. She looked over at Sakura who smiled. "I feel sore but everything moves."

"Good. How's your stomach?"

The water she had taken was actually starting to make her feel a little sick. She said as much and Sakura nodded. "We probably need to get a little dry food down you. Do you think you could handle a few bites of bread?" She didn't wait for a reply, but leaned over and drew a small loaf from her pack, unwrapping it enough to break off a few pieces. She helped Tenten sit up shakily, keeping one hand on the Fortuneteller's back as Tenten ate, chewing slow enough that her stomach did not rebel. When she'd had enough, Sakura helped her lay down again, making sure she was comfortable.

Tenten reached out and touched Sakura's wrist. "Is Neji alright?"

The medic looked mildly surprised. "He'll need some sleep, but otherwise he seems in perfect health. He's waiting outside with Naruto. Would you like to see him?"

Tenten said nothing for a moment, a memory of Neji holding her in a vise-like grip as she writhed uncontrollably in his arms flashing before her eyes. She swallowed, for once not knowing what to do. Sakura's voice came to her softly.

"What's the matter?"

She looked up into kind green eyes and reached for the other girl's hand weakly, feeling Sakura squeeze her fingers. "It's just… I've put him through so much recently," she said quietly. "I don't know what to say to him."

"You know, when Naruto and I arrived here," Sakura replied slowly, a wry look on her face, "your Neji threatened to run Naruto through with an iron poker." Tenten's eyes widened and Sakura gave her an amused look. "He was so serious and when he finally agreed to let me see you, I could barely get him to leave the room." She touched Tenten's shoulder gently. "I don't think he would do all that if he hated you." She squeezed Tenten's hand once more and rose, headed towards the door. "I'll let you two have a minute. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Tenten heard her open the door and speak quietly to the men outside. Then there were footsteps, the sound of the door closing again, and Neji was there, kneeling by her side, his pearl-gray eyes searching her face with an unusual amount of anxiety.

"Are you alright?" he asked immediately, leaning forward to feel her forehead. It was such a familiar motion that she couldn't help but smile, reaching up to circle his wrist loosely.

"I'm alright," she told him, feeling his fingers thread through hers. "Thank you."

He frowned lightly. "I didn't do much. Sakura—"

"It was you," she affirmed, and her eyes clouded. "I'm sorry you had to—"

It was his turn to interrupt. "Don't be," he said roughly and she blinked at the intensity of his gaze. "It was you who was in pain. Don't apologize."

She reached up with her free hand, trailed her fingers down the side of his face. "Neji," she said softly, and leaned up even as he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck weakly, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you," she repeated into his shirt. He _tsked_ near her ear.

"You're still as stubborn as when we were children," he murmured, but there was a warm tone in his voice that made her feel cherished, even… even loved. The embrace lasted only a moment longer and then Neji forced her to lie down again, pausing only when she wouldn't release his hand.

"You need to sleep, too," she said worriedly, seeing the weariness around his eyes. "Naruto and Sakura aren't going anywhere. They want to speak to you about something." She gathered her courage. "Rest with me for a little while?"

He looked at her for a long moment and she wondered if she had made a mistake, but then he lifted her blanket and moved in beside her, stretching out on his back. He raised one arm, lifting an eyebrow at her, and she carefully fit herself against him, using his shoulder as a pillow. His arm came down to rest on her back.

"Only for a little while," he said quietly. "Sakura's alright, but I don't trust that Naruto. He talks too much."

She laughed lightly, surprising herself and him. The arm he had around her tightened a little. "Maybe you should sleep a little longer then," she advised, closing her eyes. "He's got quite a bit more to say when you get up."

He exhaled, almost a sigh, and turned his head to rest against hers.

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

"We're looking for someone," Sakura explained, four hours later. Night was falling again outside and the old office was completely dark except for a few odd candles Neji had managed to find. They had not lit a fire, seeing as how Tenten was feeling much better and it would have been too hot for the rest of them.

The Fortuneteller was back in her elaborate dress, sitting on her knees, her eyes clear and thoughtful as she listened. Neji had tucked away the gold circlet for now, but he knew there might come a time when they would need what it signified. Until then, he was more than happy to keep it out of sight.

Sitting next to Tenten, Neji listened just as intently but with a natural reserve. He was grateful for Sakura and Naruto's help, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something big going on with those two and he rather thought he had enough to deal with. His priority was keeping Tenten safe and he had the sinking feeling that Sakura and Naruto were anything but 'safe'.

"He is a… friend of ours," Sakura continued, and Neji noted the slight hesitation but wasn't sure what it meant. "We grew up together in the Leaf and there were rumors that he had come here looking for something."

"Looking for what?" Neji asked evenly. Sakura's face was solemn and it was Naruto who answered.

"Power," he said, with a certain amount of disgust in his voice. "That bastard has always been obsessed with getting stronger ever since his brother killed—"

"NARUTO!" Sakura's fist came flying out of nowhere and Naruto hunched over, holding his head.

"OW!"

Sakura did not look repentant. Instead, she cleared her throat and glanced at Tenten. "I'm sorry, but Sasuke would not want us to talk about…" She trailed off, seeing the peculiar look on Tenten's face and the stiff one on Neji's. "What?" she asked faintly.

"Sasuke?" Neji questioned. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura leaned forward, eyes bright. "Yes! Do you know him? Where is he?"

Neji's mouth made a flat line. Tenten answered for him. "He is at the temple," she said quietly.

"The temple?" Naruto's voice held a note of skepticism. "Didn't something happen there? When we entered the city, the guards wouldn't let us in until some crazy horn music stopped. They said they were following orders from the temple."

Neji and Tenten exchanged looks. "What do you see?" Neji asked her, ignoring the strange look Naruto was giving them. Sakura perked up, watching them closely.

"We can trust them," Tenten said instantly, "I brought us here because I knew we would meet." She smiled at Sakura. "If we can help them, we must."

Neji felt his expression harden. "I won't take you back there."

"I know you won't," she said softly, and he might have been reassured if he hadn't heard the slight emphasis on 'you'. Sakura spoke though before he could question it.

"When you talk about 'seeing'," she said, "are you talking about seeing what _will_ happen?" She flushed a little as Naruto gave her an incredulous look. "Earlier, you said you had seen that I would come here, and you knew my name even though we'd never spoken."

Tenten nodded. "It's something I've been able to do since childhood. It's…difficult to describe, but I can… see how the future will unfold should you make certain decisions. It's not always precise because people change their minds or they get sidetracked or someone else's fate gets in the way. For instance, I was not _entirely_sure we would meet. It depended on whether Naruto came with you which further depended on a bet he had made. If he won it or if you had stopped him from betting, neither of you would be here. If he made the bet and lost, I knew you would both come, but I was not completely certain how it would turn out. I could only hope that you would find us."

Neji shifted, glancing at Tenten. "Last night you told me not to go outside while you were ill. Did that concern them as well?"

"If you had gone outside, you would have missed Naruto and Sakura and they would have found me alone." She hesitated suddenly, eyeing the other two. Tenten had never liked speaking of futures that no longer mattered. "They would have taken me to the temple for healing."

Neji tensed, realizing just how close they had come catastrophe. Tenten touched his arm briefly.

The exchange was lost on Naruto. "Why would that have been wrong? They could have fixed ya there, right?"

"In a way," Tenten replied, "but…"

"But they would also have made her a slave for the rest of her life," Neji finished coldly. He still was not quite over the fact that such a simple action, like leaving a building for a few minutes, could have changed their entire future.

Silence fell.

Sakura was the one to break it. "So, it was you then. The reason the guards had orders to keep anyone else from entering the city." Her voice was measured, precise. There was no judgment in her eyes as she looked at Tenten. "Can I ask what happened?"

"For the last five years I have been forced to predict the future for the War Lord of the Sound. I was being kept in the temple." Her eyes flickered over to Neji, warm amber. "Neji rescued me."

"Wait," Naruto suddenly said, "this is the temple where that bastard Sasuke is, right?"

Tenten blinked. "Yes."

Sakura looked worried. "What is he…?"

"He is the heir of the War Lord," Neji responded flatly, "Orochimaru's own apprentice."

Sakura gasped, her face draining of color while Naruto's filled with anger.

"WHAT?"

"Sasuke did let us escape, however," Tenten added, obviously concerned about their reactions. "He killed a man who might have stopped us. And I had a foretelling about him, one that could put him on opposite sides with Orochimaru."

"Could?" Sakura whispered. She still seemed stunned. Naruto was fairly growling under his breath.

The look Tenten gave them was apologetic. "There are three pathways that lead from the vision I saw. He has not yet made a choice so I can't tell how it will end."

There was another silence, this one uneasy. Sakura turned her head towards Naruto, catching his eye. "We have to go to him."

"Of course we do," Naruto shouted, "That bastard needs a beating he'll never forget! What is he thinking, playing second best to that slimy guy?"

Despite himself, Neji found Naruto rather likeable in that moment. He could have done without the loud, shrieking voice, but there was something to be said for the other man's determination.

"Can you help us get inside?" Sakura was abruptly looking at Neji and Tenten, her green eyes pleading with them. "I'm not asking you to go back, but your knowledge would be helpful to us. If you got out, surely there is a way for us to get in."

Instead of answering, Tenten looked at him, letting it be his decision. Nothing in her face revealed her opinion, but he already knew what she wanted to do. Sasuke had helped them, albeit for his own purposes, and she had already said they should help Sakura and Naruto anyway they could. Neji was not so convinced. Involving themselves would put them within Orochimaru's field of vision again and Neji had more to lose this time. He had no problem with Sasuke, he'd never really had any dealings with the man. It was the heir's ties to the War Lord that worried him.

But looking into Tenten's honest face, he already knew what his answer was.

"I will help you," he said slowly. "I will even go with you to the temple if I must, but Tenten cannot be involved. Should Orochimaru learn she is still nearby…" He didn't have to finish. They all knew what would happen.

Sakura half-bowed from her position on the floor. "Of course, and thank you, Neji."

Neji nodded, accepting her gratitude seriously. "Before we begin, I must find a safe place for Tenten, and we will need supplies." Naruto and Sakura had shared the food they had brought, but there was no more to be had and Neji didn't like the openness of the warehouse anyway. There was too much space to defend and he did not feel comfortable with leaving Tenten there alone. He needed someone who could watch over her, someone who would be sympathetic to their plight and wouldn't go running to Orochimaru.

Unfortunately, there was only one person Neji could think of who fit that description.

"There is a man," Neji said unwillingly, "I saved his son's life once, and he has always been a great patron of soldiers." He glanced at Tenten, looking for her reaction. "He would shelter us if I asked. His loyalty, like his son's, is with the army."

"Sounds great! Who is he?" Naruto asked, interested.

Neji sighed. "His name is Maito Gai."

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	7. VII

_Author's Notes: Hope you all had a good holiday!_**  
**

**THE FORTUNETELLER  
Chapter Seven**

As Neji predicted, Maito Gai was overjoyed to have them.

He lived alone in a rather quaint district of the Sound, his manor situated on a dead end street which kept away people who had no business there. It was a lovely place, very simplistic, but Tenten immediately felt at home there. Gai did not seem to get many visitors except for his son, Lee, and he positively cooed over them, running around the room in order to see to their comfort personally.

He gave them a tour of the house, setting Neji and Naruto up in Lee's old room, and giving Tenten and Sakura the spare room. She thought that was about the time when Neji started rubbing his temples as if he had a headache, obviously not enthusiastic about sharing sleeping space with the overly animated Naruto. He continued looking rather put-upon as Gai insisted that everyone have a chance to bathe and prepare for the large dinner he was going to serve. (Gai was adamant that their "youthful radiance" was wasting away.)

An hour later, all of them were seated at Gai's table, refreshed and energetic. Even Neji felt better after a good meal, half-smiling at her when she thanked Gai for his generosity.

"It is my pleasure, my little sunflower!" Gai almost _sang_. He was a rather excitable fellow. She wondered if his son was anything like him. "It is a joy to be of service to you, and Neji has always been welcome here. If it hadn't been for him, my Lee would be…" He trailed off, his eyes suspiciously bright, and Tenten patted his arm soothingly. Across the table, Neji sighed.

As promised, Gai seemed to have no compunctions about hiding Orochimaru's Fortuneteller under the War Lord's very nose, nor the traitorous Commander of his army. He seemed to think it was his duty to his son's savior, and Tenten got the feeling that Gai did not have much use for Orochimaru anyway.

And despite Neji's irritation with Gai's over-the-top personality, she knew he had a healthy respect for Lee's father if only because he seemed completely at ease with the idea of leaving her alone under Gai's paternal eye. He wouldn't even let _Sakura_ stay with her, but Gai seemed to be an acceptable alternative. Tenten smiled to herself. Perhaps that was why she felt so comfortable with Gai. He had Neji's rarely given trust.

After dinner, Sakura helped Gai clear away the dishes and Tenten sat herself in a corner of the room, smoothing her heavy silk skirts. She had not had time to meditate on Uchiha Sasuke and she wanted to _see_as much as she could before the others put themselves in danger to get in touch with the rogue heir. Neji and Naruto had gone to see about fitting themselves with some of Lee's old weapons and armor, and Sakura and Gai were still in the kitchen. She had a few moments to herself in which to focus.

Sitting on the very edge of her chair, she folded her hands in her lap and closed her eyes, picturing the dark-haired man in her mind. She thought of the foretelling she had had about him and the three paths laid before him. One would see him dead, another would make him a king, and the third would free him. There was something strange about the number three, however. It seemed not quite right to her somehow. And then there was the knowledge that only one would be able to walk those paths by Sasuke's side. Was it Sakura? Tenten was already aware that the younger girl had feelings for her lost friend. Or perhaps Naruto, who seemed to regard Sasuke as a brother? A more unwelcome possibility was that it referred to Neji.

She had been having visions about Neji all her life and usually they were crystal clear, solid as a rock. Now they were hazy, indistinct as if she were viewing them through a smudged sheet of glass. As a child, he had been supremely confidant in his decisions, obedient always to the wishes of his family, his fate.

Now, on the run from everything he had lived his life for, every path was a new one. He had to make his own decisions now, follow his own orders. She liked the out-of-focus foretellings best. It was the evidence of free will, even if it did make her worry quite a bit more.

So, three and one. Why did the 'three' seem so odd to her? It… It was almost as if they weren't paths at all but--

"Tenten!"

She jumped, startled out of her near-trance by a hand on her shoulder. Naruto was standing in front of her, peering down at her as if she were some strange, new creature he had discovered. She blinked, off-balance, confused about why he would interrupt her. Surely it had been obvious she'd been trying to see something?

Apparently not.

"Are you sick?" Naruto asked, leaning a little closer, his face curiously scrunched. "You looked a little funny."

She struggled to find a smile, still a little dazed from being pulled from her meditation so abruptly. "I'm fine, I was just—"

"Naruto," a voice snapped. It was Neji, a sheathed sword in his hand. He stepped into the room, watching the blonde man coldly. "Did you wake her?"

"Wake her?" Naruto was honestly confused. "She was wide awake! Though she did have her eyes closed…" He looked back down at her. "Were you really asleep sitting up?"

Neji made a low sound in his throat. His eyes were very hard. "It's dangerous to pull her out of a vision. It has to be done carefully and by someone who knows how." She could see he was remembering as he spoke. Tenten's mother had once tried to 'wake' her as well, and Tenten had spent the rest of the day with no idea of who anyone was. Only after a night's sleep had she regained herself. They had discovered since that it was better not to touch her, but to call to her calmly until she came out of it on her own.

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto said, backing away from her. "I didn't know." He looked dismayed and uncomfortable, a look that went against his usual optimism. Tenten's smile steadied.

"It's alright," she reassured him, "It was my own fault. I didn't tell anyone what I was doing. You couldn't be expected to know."

It took a moment, but Naruto eventually brightened. "Hey, did you learn anything about Sasuke? What's he doing?"

"I'm afraid I didn't see anything new. He's still at the temple as far as I can tell."

Surprisingly, Naruto didn't look down-hearted. Instead, a rather suspicious gleam entered his bright eyes. "Hey, hey, could you have a vision about_me_?" he asked excitedly. "Sasuke shouldn't be the only one who gets a foretelling. Hmmmm? Could ya do it? Could ya?"

Tenten laughed, amused, though Neji looked to be at the edge of his patience. Not surprisingly really, Gai _and_Naruto together were enough to drive anyone to the brink. "You want me to tell you your future?" she asked. Naruto nodded like a child who was about to get a piece of candy. "For specific readings, it's better if I have a deck of cards, but I'll do my best. Kneel down in front of me."

Naruto dropped to one knee, looking up at her expectantly. She reached out and laid a hand on top of his head, smoothing her expression as she exhaled. Just before she closed her eyes, she saw Neji step closer, always watchful. Smiling to herself, she surrendered to her gift…

…and saw nothing.

Slightly concerned, she placed her other hand on Naruto's hair as well, concentrating hard. Finally, out of the black, there came a faded scene. It was insubstantial, misty around the edges as if it was so far from happening that it couldn't hold its shape. That, at least, was reassuring, for the small vision was not a good one.

"_You've always been dead weight, Naruto," Sasuke growled. Markings, there were strange markings on his skin, patterns of death. The hand he had around Naruto's throat tightened. "But I won't let you get in my way this time. I'm going to finish it, one way or another."_

_Naruto choked, his eyes blazing. "Bastard," he rasped, "You don't know what you're doing!"_

_Sasuke snarled, and his left eye burned a bright, animal gold. _

The scene faded out before its conclusion, disintegrating as she watched, but she knew what it meant.

The logical outcome of that stand-off ended in Naruto's death.

She kept her voice even and light as she opened her eyes again, bringing her arms back into her lap. Naruto's face was hopeful.

"You and Sasuke will meet very soon," she said. "He's won't be very happy about it, but I think you'll be the one who gets through to him."

Naruto hopped to his feet and punched the air. "Yes! And Sakura said Sasuke wouldn't listen to me." He grinned and she leaned forward a little, trying to get his attention again.

"You must be careful though, Naruto, when you confront him. Sasuke…" she hesitated, "He's going to be different than you remember him."

"Don't worry," he told her confidently, "I'll bring Sasuke back if it's the last thing I do."

Tenten hid a wince.

"I believe you," she said.

* * *

"What didn't you tell him?" Neji asked her later.

They were in Gai's kitchen, the others having retired to bed after long hours of planning. It had been decided that they would need to survey the temple before deciding on how to get in unseen. Neji, Naruto, and Sakura would go and take a count of the guards posted, who they were, how often they were changed. They would need to know the situation, had Sasuke confronted Orochimaru? Had he won or lost? Tenten knew he was alive from her vision concerning Naruto, but beyond that she had no details. Hinata, too, they would need to know about as she was likely to be a valuable asset when they tried to re-enter the temple.

Gai had offered to get in touch with Lee as well. As Neji's second, he was now commanding the army in his friend's place. He and his men would be a big help if things went wrong. Neji had agreed to it, but had asked Gai to simply send a message to his son. With the rest of them gathering information, someone had to remain to guard Tenten.

"His meeting with Sasuke is not going to go well," she said lowly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Neji waited, knowing there was more, and she sighed. "I think he might die, Neji."

The Hyuuga's face tightened almost imperceptibly. He was silent a long moment, his eyes white-silver in the darkness. "Is it certain?"

She shook her head. "No, there are many choices in the way, but I don't know whose they are." It was frustrating her, too. If she could only _see_ how he would get into that situation, she could stop it from happening.

"I could go alone tomorrow if—"

Tenten placed three fingers over his mouth, silencing him quickly. "No," she said, instantly upset, "You can't go by yourself." Her gaze caught and held his. "Promise me you won't."

He reached up and held her wrist, pulling it away from his lips. "It was only a thought," he said quietly. She relaxed, her shoulders dropping.

"Neji, you must be careful. Naruto and Sakura _are_ important," she told him softly, "but so are you." She looked away. "I wish I could go with you, if only to give you the advantage of my sight."

"I wish you could go as well," Neji murmured, "but not because of your visions."

And then, before she knew exactly what was happening, he tilted her face up, leaned down and kissed her.

He was gentle and the hand against the side of her face was warm and light. She leaned into him, fingers curling into his shirt as his lips moved over hers. He smelled of wind and steel and tasted like the wine they'd had at dinner and Tenten was not afraid. It seemed almost natural that they had come to this. She had never been able to see her own future, but if she had she would have said that moment was fated.

She asked Neji what he thought. "Did you see this coming?" she whispered against him.

The corner of his mouth lifted.

"You didn't?"

* * *

The next day, Gai prepared them, making sure both Naruto and Sakura had adequate weaponry to protect themselves should they be caught. Neji had his borrowed sword strapped to his back and Tenten had no doubt that he had several knives hidden on his person. All three of them were wearing non-descript clothing, looking like nothing more than a trio of harmless citizens.

Still, Tenten could not help but be frustrated and worried. She knew it was too dangerous for her to go, but it chafed that she had to remain behind while they risked themselves. She knew Neji would take care of Naruto and Sakura, but who would look after him? All it would take was one soldier noticing Neji's pale eyes and they would know who he was, disguised or not.

"We'll be back before nightfall," Neji told her quietly, as Naruto and Sakura said their goodbyes to Gai. "If something goes wrong, you will know." She nodded. The horns would tell her. "If that happens, you must leave the Sound, Tenten." At her rebellious look, Neji's voice firmed. "I will never give you up, but Naruto and Sakura… Orochimaru would force them to tell your whereabouts, especially if he learned of their connection to Sasuke."

It was awful to think about, but she knew he was right. She nodded miserably.

"Be careful," she told him, touching the side of his face briefly. He looked at her a long moment and then bowed, fist over heart, a soldier to his lady.

Then she was saying farewell to Naruto and Sakura, whispering last words of caution to them. Tenten and Gai stood at the door as they left, blending into the foot traffic on the streets. Gai's hand rested on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tenten," he said, misreading the look on her face, "You will be gloriously safe with me. Nothing shall harm your beautiful blossom of youth." He had made some sort of promise with Neji. She'd heard them talking early that morning but could not make out what was said. Whatever it was, it was making Gai's speech more flowery than usual, a sign he was taking it seriously.

However, it wasn't her own safety she was concerned about.

"Stay alive for me, Neji," she said, watching his retreating back.

It took several minutes of Gai's coaxing to get her back inside.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	8. VIII

_Author's Notes: Fufufufuf. A little present at the end for all of you who have waited so patiently. _

**THE FORTUNETELLER  
Chapter Eight**

Sakura stood on the rooftop of an inn, the height giving her an unimpeded view down into the temple grounds. Neji had picked the location, unable to get too close as his face was so well known. They had sent Naruto to walk down near the temple steps to get a closer view, but so far it seemed that Neji was learning everything they needed to know from their safer vantage point.

"They've doubled the guard," Neji said absently, focused on the men moving below. "They're experienced, too. No new recruits."

"Anyone you know?" she asked carefully. Neji had told them of his former position as Commander of Orochimaru's armies and she knew it must be difficult for him to exploit weaknesses in soldiers he had helped train. However, she also knew they would never get inside the temple without his help. She needed to know as much as she could if she and Naruto were even going to have a chance of bringing Sasuke out.

Neji's mouth tightened briefly at her question, but it was a measure of his resolve that he answered. "Yes. One of them we must avoid entirely." He nodded towards a guard at the top of the stairs. Sakura had noticed him as well, for he was almost slouching where he stood, occasionally yawning widely. "Shikamaru. He joined the army about the same time as I did and I have worked closely with him during many of our campaigns. He is a brilliant tactician and an analytical fighter."

She watched the pattern of the guards for a moment, frowning at the lazy persona of the man in question. "It looks as if he is in command of the guards there."

"He is."

She glanced over him. "_Can_ we avoid him?"

Neji's strange white eyes tracked the guards for a moment. "I think so," he said finally but there was unidentifiable tone in his voice. "They are not expecting anyone to try and break _in_." Sakura heard what he didn't say and felt the blood drain from her face.

"They are keeping Sasuke from getting out?" She had heard what Sasuke had done the night Neji and Tenten had fled the temple. He had killed a man and had probably intended to kill Orochimaru. That the War Lord was still alive meant that Sasuke had failed and was no doubt a prisoner just as much as the Fortuneteller had been.

"It appears that way," Neji replied, "though I'm not sure why. After he heard Tenten's prophecy concerning Sasuke, the War Lord told me he had long expected his heir to make an attempt on his life. He didn't seem very upset over it, either, so it is odd that he would respond with such a show of force."

Sakura leaned forward, trying to see more of the temple. "Maybe it was Sasuke killing Kabuto that has changed his mind. Orochimaru might have expected an attempt on his own life, but his Advisor? Surely that would come as a surprise."

Neji seemed slightly taken back at her reasoning but he nodded once. "In either case, with all their attention focused inwards, it will not be as difficult to get inside. The heir keeps a set of rooms close to the sanctuary." He pointed to the right of the dome indicating the heart of temple. "It will be well-guarded but I am hoping Lee can help us with that. It is _leaving_ that room that will be hard." His stern gaze caught hers, seeing through her. "Do you really think you can persuade the Uchiha to leave this place? He has an ambition and a thirst for power. Should you meet him, what is to keep him from turning you over to his own guards if it furthers his purpose?"

She had been avoiding these questions, forcing herself to think only of the present. She had no idea of what she was going to say to Sasuke, perhaps because she knew there were no words that might make him hear her. Tenten had said Sasuke had three paths to choose from but Sakura already knew which one he would take.

And it was one that didn't include her.

When she didn't answer, Neji straightened, his expression closing. "I am not risking Tenten's safety for a fool's idealistic crusade," he said, making her flinch. "If you don't know what you're doing, we stop here."

He turned to go. He'd taken four steps before Sakura found her voice.

"I love him."

Neji halted. His head turned to the side so that he could see her out of the corner of his eye. He said nothing.

"I love him," she repeated shakily. She had never said it aloud before. "Even if he doesn't love me in return, I have to try and save him. His revenge is going to destroy him. I can't… I can't let him face that alone."

Silence stretched between them and Sakura wondered if he would still refuse to help them, if she had somehow made things worse by telling him the truth.

"I will get you inside," he told her. "What you do after that is up to you."

He started down again and she bowed even though he couldn't see it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Tenten opened her eyes.

"Gai." Her voice wobbled and she cleared her throat, trying to calm her racing heart. She called again, clearer. "Gai."

He appeared, smiling and ready to fulfill her every whim. She put a hand on his arm, solemn-faced, and his bright expression slipped.

"Your son got your message. He is coming here." Her fingers tightened in his sleeve. Her forehead creased.

"What is it?" Gai asked, eyebrows drawing together.

She looked away, towards the front of the house. "He is being followed."

* * *

Kiba growled and tugged on the hood he was wearing. It was too hot for such clothing but Lord Orochimaru had been very adamant that he not botch up his assignment and the hood did cover his shaggy, brown hair and the telling red triangles on his cheeks. He did wonder, though, if it was really necessary. Rock Lee wasn't looking his way at all. He'd been walking with a steady focus, eyes always ahead. Kiba snorted to himself. Lee had no idea that the War Lord had been waiting for him to lead them to Neji.

Kiba knew that was where his superior must be going. He had observed Lee getting a letter that morning from his father and, though that was nothing to be suspicious about, it was strange for Lee to suddenly drop everything and head out into the city when he had strict orders to remain at the barracks.

Spying had never really been Kiba's greatest strength, but if Lee really was meeting Neji, the Fortuneteller had to be nearby and Lord Orochimaru had promised many, many rewards for anyone who recaptured her.

And Kiba fully intended to take advantage of his Lord's generosity.

He followed his Commander down a dead-end street and recognized the house that Lee was approaching as belonging to the other man's father. As it was his family home, Lee did not knock but entered immediately, shutting the door behind him.

Kiba quickened his pace, jogging up to the side of the manor. He moved down the side of it, staying well-hidden from the street, and moved around towards the back. As he had guessed, there was a back door that led into an alleyway behind the house. A perfect escape route for a traitor in hiding.

He crept up the stairs quietly and checked the door. Unlocked. Hiding a sharp smile, he opened it carefully, pushing the door inwards slowly as he crouched low, listening for sounds from within.

There were none.

Kiba moved inside, taking stock of the room he was in. It was a kitchen, with a hallway leading to the main rooms beyond. He could hear no noise from the other rooms but that didn't mean anything. There was still a second floor and there was always the chance that Lee had known he was being followed. Kiba thought that was rather unlikely but he couldn't completely rule it out.

Hefting one of the knives from his belt, he moved like a ghost through the kitchen and down the hall, stopping to check the two bedrooms he passed. Both were empty. It was the sitting room that held what he was looking for.

Kneeling on the carpets, her rich skirts spread outwards, was the Fortuneteller.

He had never seen her in person before, but she wore a golden circlet on her brow and there was an aura of _otherness_ about her, as if half of her was in some distant world. She saw him the same moment he saw her and in an instant he had crossed the room, a knife held to her throat and a hand over her mouth.

"Make a sound and I will not hesitate to cause you pain." He could not kill her, of course, Orochimaru would have his head, but he could certainly threaten her with bodily harm.

She nodded beneath his hand and he took it away slowly, watching her for any sign of rebellion. She kept her mouth closed, amber eyes following his every move. He grinned.

"Good girl."

He hauled her to her feet, a hard grip on her arm as he gazed about the room. There was still no sign of Lee or his father and the lack of either was beginning to bother him. Surely they would not have left the oracle so unguarded?

No sooner had he thought that than something crashed into him from behind, sending both he and the Fortuneteller tumbling to the floor. Kiba rolled as he hit and found Lee jumping for him, a fist headed towards his face.

Kiba raised his knife, intending to slash at his attacker, but Lee kicked out and the weapon went sailing, imbedding itself into the wall a few feet away. A second kick emptied Kiba's lungs of air and he had about three seconds to see Lee's fist coming at the side of his head.

The world went black.

* * *

Neji knew something was wrong the minute he opened the door.

There was nothing visibly out of place but Neji had been around battle all this life and there was an electric feel to the air, as if a fight had taken place there. His blood ran cold at the implications and he unsheathed his sword, motioning for Naruto and Sakura to stay behind him. He called out in the quiet.

"Tenten?"

He breathed again when he heard her reply. "I'm here, Neji."

He left his sword bare and hurried to the kitchen, unprepared for the scene that awaited him. Lee was there for some reason, along with Gai and Tenten, who was sporting a rather large bruise on her cheek. His eyes raked over her but he could find no other injuries.

On the floor at her feet sat a bound, gagged, and unconscious Kiba.

Neji suddenly had a very good idea of what had happened there.

"How did he find us?" Neji asked, looking to Gai. It was Lee who answered.

"It was my fault, Neji." Lee looked embarrassed. "I came when I received my father's letter. Kiba had orders to follow me. If the Fortuneteller had not seen him coming…" He bowed slightly towards Tenten who inclined her head in acknowledgement.

Exhaling, Neji sheathed his sword. "You shouldn't have come here, Lee," he said. "You've been compromised."

Lee's shoulders hunched. "Forgive me, Neji, but I did not think I was being watched. Orochimaru has been intent on Sasuke." Near the doorway, Sakura startled at the name. "No one but I read the letter, though many saw that it was from my father, and Lady Tenten says that Kiba was acting alone. I believe that your whereabouts are still safe."

Tenten nodded slowly. "I did not see anyone else. I'm sure that Kiba was the only one ordered to follow Lee. Orochimaru trusts very few now."

"I came to tell you that the army is with you, Neji," Lee said, perking up a bit. "Those who are loyal to Orochimaru have all been assigned to guard duty at the temple. Every man at the garrison will follow you without question."

Neji was perplexed. "Follow me where?"

Tenten's light voice answered.

"To overthrow Orochimaru."

* * *

An hour and countless discussions later, Neji closed the door to the room Tenten was sharing with Sakura and turned to face the Fortuneteller. She was standing close to him and he brushed his fingers over the bruise on her cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I fell, that's all." She looked up at him, eyes shadowed with concern. "You?"

"I wasn't the one almost kidnapped today."

She frowned. "No, you're the one who can lead an army to defeat the War Lord."

He sighed and moved past her, his gaze going out the window to where stars were appearing in the night sky. "It's Sasuke who wants to kill him," he said quietly. "And what Lee doesn't realize is that my men, no matter how loyal, will not want to fight their brothers, especially if they are led by Shikamaru. That one does not know how to lose a battle."

"I think you underestimate your influence over them," Tenten commented softly. Her skirts rustled as she leaned against his back, her head against his spine. "But you are right. Killing Orochimaru is Sasuke's task, but he could use your power. Alone, he will only be overwhelmed, and even Orochimaru can find new heirs."

"You do not see me killing the War Lord?" he asked, slightly surprised.

He felt her shake her head. "No."

He turned, catching her arms and looking down at her, searching her face for answers. "Then why should I do this? I agreed to help Naruto and Sakura into the temple, not to start a war for them."

Her fingers smoothed a lock of his hair. "Because if Sasuke wins and Orochimaru is overthrown, we can go home," she whispered.

He stilled, struck to the core. He had not thought about their village in a long time, not the way it had been, with Tenten at his side. With his memories now complete again, he found he recalled it with fondness, remembered it in shades of gold and green. That had been a peaceful time for him, before Orochimaru had come and claimed them both.

They could never return there as long as the War Lord was alive.

Tenten's arms curled around his neck and she stood on tiptoe to press her cheek against his. "I would like to go home with you, Neji," she murmured near his ear. "I've spent the last five years in a dream, but that place is real to me." She leaned back, catching his eyes. "That place and you."

She kissed him, so feathery-light and sweet that he felt himself shiver. He slipped a hand into her hair to hold her still, deepening the kiss until they were pressed as close as they could get. He drank her in as if she were some divine elixir and she made an answering sound in her throat that almost undid him.

When they came up for air, he stepped back, untangling himself from her. "Any more and I will not be able to stop," he told her unevenly, his breathing refusing to slow down. He had been hit with too many surprises in the last few hours. His restraint was less than it should have been.

Tenten only smiled and closed the space between them, leaning up to kiss him swiftly.

"Then Sakura will have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	9. IX

_Author's Notes: I know, I know. I'm terrible. Please forgive me for the long wait. I have no excuse except for that I was attacked by a rabid bunny. And not of the plot kind. :D_

**THE FORTUNETELLER  
Chapter Nine**

Tenten came awake in an instant, bypassing the usual sleepy moments between dreams and reality. One moment she was asleep, the next she was alert, completely aware of everything around her. She was lying on her stomach, naked but for a thin sheet, and Neji was next to her, his dark hair cascading over her pillow. He was sleeping soundly, at ease for once and she smiled at his unguarded expression. He looked beautiful lying there, the bare skin of his chest warm with the first rays of the sun.

She felt a small ache in her heart as she watched him, remembering the way he had held her, made love to her so confidently, but with a gentleness that had taken her breath. She had found her home in him, and he would not understand what she was about to do. Sakura might, when she learned of it, but Tenten could not allow herself that foolish hope. She had a task before her and it was time to fulfill it.

She slipped out of bed silently, picking up her discarded dress and stepping into it, struggling a little with the laces. She found her circlet under Neji's shirt and placed it over her brow, taking a moment to fold Neji's things and place them in a nearby chair. It was almost the wrong thing to do, for the fabric smelled like him and it weakened her resolve a little. Forcing herself to swallow the lump in her throat, she straightened her shoulders and went to his side, imprinting the way he looked into her mind's eye. If she could remember that moment, hold it when everything else faded, there would be hope for her. For everyone.

Carefully, she leaned down and pressed a kiss into his bare shoulder, barely a brush of her lips so that he would not wake. Then she took a hooded cloak from a nearby closet and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Gai's house was quiet with everyone still abed. She passed a slumbering Lee in the sitting room, his arms and legs akimbo over the sides and ends of the couch. She did not stop to glimpse Kiba in the kitchen. She would not be taking him with her. He already knew too much and she could not trust him to keep Neji's plans and location a secret.

She had to go alone.

But even though she knew that, had seen it, she wished it were otherwise. It was frightening, walking out of the manor and into the deserted street, morning mist still curling around the buildings. It was necessary but her heart was racing at what lay before her and she wished desperately that she was ordinary. If she had no gift to tell the future, Orochimaru would not want her. She would be safe to lead a life of her choosing.

"Such useless thoughts," she murmured to herself, pulling her hood over her hair and hiding the gleam of her circlet. She walked slowly through the streets of the Sound, following a map in her head. Her vision did not waver and she reached a crossroads just as another figure appeared from the mist. His stride was steady and he did not seem surprised to find her there, stopping only a few feet from her and eyeing her casually.

"I thought you might be here," he said, unhurried. "I told myself that if you were as strong as the Lord claimed, you would know that I was coming for you. I admit though that I thought you might run first."

"The idea crossed my mind," she answered, just as calmly, "but there are others I must think of besides myself."

He nodded as if he understood. "Well then, you'll come with me without a fuss? I'd rather not have to bind you. It's troublesome for me."

"I will come with you," she said quietly, "if you destroy the tracing spell you have on Kiba."

Shikamaru glanced at her briefly before taking a slip of paper from his coat. It was folded oddly and Tenten could see a trail of black ink wiggling over it. "I have no talent for magic, but you can buy charms like these on the streets." Taking the paper in both hands, he ripped it right down the middle. A thin tendril of smoke rose as he did so, and the two sides crumbled immediately into ash, their small power spent. "Satisfied?"

"Yes."

He watched her for a moment, calculating. He stamped a booted foot on the cobblestones. "You're making this pretty easy for me," he admitted. "Are you sure about what you're doing?"

Her eyebrows quirked slightly. "Do you really care?"

He was silent a moment. "No."

She relaxed at his answer. For a moment she'd thought he'd been about to change what she had foretold. "Then what does it matter?"

His tone was wry. "I guess you're right." Shikamaru turned slightly and she went to his side, following as he started towards the temple.

Tenten did not look back.

* * *

Hinata was called to the sanctuary a little after dawn. Drawn and weary, she stood at attendance there with two other girls, oblivious as to the reason why. She had spent the last few days in the company of Uchiha Sasuke, mending his arm to the best of her ability. The strange burns had almost faded entirely and, though he never said so, she knew they had been magical wounds to heal so fast. Orochimaru's heir had been confined to his rooms and she had spent at least three hours watching him pace across his chambers like a caged panther. What it was he thought of during those times, she did not know, but she could see his mind turning. He was planning something.

Suddenly Orochimaru entered the sanctuary and Hinata straightened her spine, smoothing her face of all expression. He barely saw her, however, hissing at his contingent of guards to stay out in the antechamber. A minute later she heard another voice outside, this one tinged with a lazy drawl, and Shikamaru entered followed by…

Hinata's heart plummeted into her stomach.

The Fortuneteller walked easily into the room, gliding across the floor like a swan. She wore a dark cloak over her dress, but the hood was pulled back and the gold circlet across her forehead glittered the truth of her station. She seemed serene but Hinata thought she saw her fingers shake before they disappeared into her skirts as Tenten dropped into a low curtsey.

"My Lord Orochimaru," she intoned. "Your Fortuneteller has returned."

"She came of her own free will, my lord," Shikamaru said, "It seems she had a vision that told her to come."

Orochimaru drifted forward, his face difficult to read. Hinata could not tell if he was angry or pleased. "What did you see?" he asked, and his tone made Hinata shiver.

"I saw that if I did not return today, you would destroy everything I love," she answered. Hinata felt a rush of sudden pride for the other woman. Tenten's voice had not wavered. The Fortuneteller straightened, meeting Orochimaru's gaze. "Use my power as you wish. As long as the people I care for are safe, I will do your bidding."

Hinata did not see exactly what happened next, but there was a loud sound and suddenly Tenten was on the floor, holding the side of her face and glaring murderously up at the War Lord. Orochimaru snarled back at her.

"I _will_ use your power but make no mistake. You are not in control here. I will have you drugged and sent back to your chambers and these last few days with fade from your very memory!"

"They won't!" Tenten shouted and Hinata jumped at the passion in her voice. "I have grown stronger since I left you. Your medicines will no longer hold me. If you want my sight, you will take it as I give it to you or _not at all_."

The entire room stopped breathing.

Then a most horrible thing happened. Orochimaru laughed. It was a hoarse, grating sound that set Hinata's teeth on edge and even Shikamaru looked as if he wished he were somewhere else.

The War Lord reached down and grabbed Tenten by the collar of her dress, his fingers fisting the fabric and, in the face of Tenten's horrified look, he jerked her up and planted his mouth over hers.

Tenten's eyes went wide and her fingers twitched but she did not struggle. Hinata put her hand over her mouth, sickened at the brief sight of Orochimaru's tongue moving over the Fortuneteller's lips. She wanted to lunge forward, to break them apart, but barely had she entertained the thought then Orochimaru was pulling away and Tenten settled back on her heels. The other girl's eyes were glazed, pupils dilated. Her face had lost all expression. She was a doll again, a perfect, powerful doll. Orochimaru laughed once more, a rumbling laugh of pure victory.

"What did you do, my lord?" Shikamaru looked shocked. Hinata struggled to keep her breakfast down.

"I gave her a little taste of my own power," Orochimaru said, his tone sinuously smooth again. He licked his lips. "She was a fool to think I needed some herbal draught to keep her here. The dream _I_ have given her is one she will not wake up from." He snapped his fingers at the handmaidens. "Take her back to her chambers and see that she eats." He eyed Hinata coldly. "She'll not speak except to me so do not test me, little Hyuuga. I will be there soon enough to see to her."

Hinata managed to drop into a trembling curtsey. She hurried to join the other girls as they took the Fortuneteller's arms, leading her from the room carefully. Tenten went, as meek as a lamb, and Hinata rubbed the tears from her face even as she murmured soothingly in her mistress' ear. Later she could not recall what she had said, but it didn't matter.

Her lady could no longer hear her.

* * *

Neji could feel their eyes on him but he continued to ignore their sympathy, intent on wearing a path in Gai's carpet as he paced. They thought he was angry, hurt, betrayed – and he was, but not for the reasons they thought. He should have known something like this would happen, he should have prevented it by taking Tenten as far from the Sound as possible that very first night. Even if he'd had to carry her the entire way, they should not have stopped until they'd cleared Orochimaru's lands.

What hurt him the most was that he had not woken as she'd left. Why had he not heard her? Had their night together robbed him of his wits entirely? He could still feel her underneath his hands, hear her voice in his ear as she'd whispered his name. It was torture knowing that she had gone alone and without a word to anyone.

"She must have had a good reason," Sakura said again, for the tenth time. She'd been trying to reassure him all morning. "Whatever her vision was, it must have told her to leave us. We can only believe that she knows what she is doing."

"To go back to Lord Orochimaru, she must be very brave," Lee said quietly. Neji gritted his teeth.

"She should not have done it," he snapped. Sakura opened her mouth but he overrode her. "Her visions are not precise. She _knows_ this and yet she is following this one as if it were set in stone." His shook his head, trying to calm his breathing.

"Neji." It was Gai. "It's possible Tetnen made a mistake by returning to Orochimaru, but I believe this only strengthens our goal." His oddly serious eyes caught both Sakura and Naruto. "You want to bring your friend out of the temple, and Neji now needs to free Tenten. It seems all of you share a common purpose: the eradication of the War Lord."

Lee nodded at his father's words. "With the army, I still believe it is possible to draw Orochimaru out of his stronghold." He nodded at Sakura. "And if your Sasuke really does want to kill the War Lord, that will be his chance."

Neji ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "What you are all forgetting is that Orochimaru _has an oracle_. There is no move we can make that he will not know about. He will force Tenten to serve him and through her he will know all of our plans before we even make them. There can be no victory if she is his eyes."

They were all silent, realizing the magnitude of what he was telling them.

Then, surprisingly, Naruto spoke.

"So what?" Naruto grumbled, glaring at Neji. "We're just going to sit back and let your girl do all the work? If we try, we're just going to lose, is that it?" He took a step forward, hands balled into fists, and Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Have ya ever thought that maybe we're not _supposed_ to win? That maybe just our _trying_ is what Tenten saw all along?" His tone quieted a bit but Naruto's gaze still flashed. "Even if it's not, you said it yourself, Neji. The future can still be changed so let's _make_ it our victory." He laughed suddenly. "Besides, I'm not letting that bastard have all the fun. If he's going after Orochimaru then so will I!"

Sakura stood abruptly, looking just as determined as her companion. "I will, too."

And then Lee rose, his voice firm. "And I."

"And ME!" Gai crowed, earning an adoring look from his son. "I could not possibly let all of you youthful buds in bloom go into battle alone without a chaperone!" He winked outrageously at Sakura who blushed up to her hairline.

Neji looked at them all, feeling their determination, and he struggled with himself.

_I want to go home with you, Neji._

He closed his eyes briefly.

"Alright," he said at last, "let's test our fates together and hope that ours is stronger than Orochimaru's. If not," he glanced at Naruto who grinned rebelliously, "at least we'll have tried."

_So stay alive for me, Tenten. Stay alive for me._

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	10. X

__

Author's Notes: I was gently nudged about posting and so here I am, ready to deliver! It seems everyone was a little squicked by Orochimaru in the last chapter and I must say I am devilishly pleased. I find him a little squicky myself. It's the tongue. Don't expect him to get any better in the near future. :D

**THE FORTUNETELLER  
Chapter Ten**

The day passed in a blur, filled with discussions and planning and arguments about timing. Sakura did little talking but played peacemaker between Neji and everyone else. The former Commander had focused now that they had a goal, but he was sharp around the edges, his cold demeanor abrasive to Naruto which resulted in a few stand-offs. Sakura was sure Neji's attitude was due to Tenten's absence and his worry over her, so she did her best to keep everyone moving forward.

Neji and Lee had worked out most of the details, their minds already accustomed to seeing strategies and using people's strengths. From just listening to them, Sakura could already see how it was all going to fall and for the first time since she'd entered the Sound, Sakura felt hope again.

There was only one small hiccup in their plans and, surprisingly, it was Lee who had the most objections to it. Naruto and Neji were not thrilled about it either, but Neji was much too occupied with his other concerns, and Naruto was just being difficult. Sakura put her foot down.

"You are all doing your part in this," she said, looking at them each in turn. "Let me do mine. You know we need someone on the inside and this is the best way."

"Sakura, do you understand how dangerous this will be?" Lee asked, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "There is tension between Sasuke and Orochimaru now, but Orochimaru seems to need Sasuke for whatever reason. If he uses you against your friend, it could actually make things worse, not easier."

She nodded seriously. "I understand." She caught Naruto's eye. "And I will be careful. Orochimaru cannot risk angering Sasuke too much, or he'll lose his heir." Her voice dropped a little. "Besides, I don't want Tenten to be alone. If I can help her—"

Neji's cut her off. "My cousin will look after Tenten. If you're going in, you'd better focus on keeping _yourself_ alive. It will take everything you have, I assure you."

Sakura felt a brief chill travel down her spine, but she knew he was right.

"Okay," she said, and the matter was decided. Well, as decided as it could be with Naruto grumbling under his breath. She let him be. She knew him well enough to know he would come around.

They left Gai's house that afternoon, Lee and Neji planning on returning to the barracks to see how many would follow the former Commander. Naruto was charged with escorting Sakura, while Gai assured them he would keep Kiba out of sight. Lee's father gave them all teary-eyed hugs as they departed, even Neji who bore his stiffly, arms lax at his sides. Then they were in the street and parting ways. Neji gave her a brief nod while Lee clasped her hand.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura. I hope we meet again, at the end of all this."

She squeezed his fingers and watched them both go before turning to follow Naruto towards the temple.

It was guarded as tightly as it had been the day she'd observed it with Neji but that fact now worked to their advantage. Somewhere inside was Sasuke, and if he could not come out to her, she would go to him.

"Sakura, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked, his face scrunched in apparent dislike for their plan. She patted his shoulder.

"It will all work out. You'll see."

He nodded once and then flashed her his usual big grin. "Alright then! Tell that bastard I'm going to kick his ass the next time I see him!"

She didn't get to reply as Naruto's booming voice had already drawn attention. Taking a breath, Sakura leapt into motion, running up the temple steps straight at the guards at the top. For a moment they were dumbfounded at her irresponsible charge before they realized she was going to break past them and stumbled into action. Spears came out, men yelled, and Naruto disappeared into the watching crowd. Sakura did not see him go. She was too busy kicking and hitting where she could, putting up a very dramatic fight.

In the end a rock solid punch to her stomach sent her crashing to the floor, and in a blink of an eye her hands and feet were bound and the guards were calling half-dragging her down the hallway, shouting for their superior.

Sakura smiled to herself around an aching jaw.

_Perfect._

* * *

Sasuke sat cross-legged on the floor, black eyes focused on the figure kneeling across from him. The Fortuneteller was dressed in all of her regalia, her head bent and eyes closed. She wasn't _seeing_, simply resting in the absence of Orochimaru's overbearing presence. The War Lord had been called away a moment ago by the soldier, Shikamaru, leaving his heir alone with the oracle. There was a contingent of guards outside the door, of course, ready and willing to stop him should he do anything reckless.

Sasuke scoffed quietly. He needed only three seconds to kill the woman in front of him. The guards would not even make it inside the room in that amount of time. Ineffective, powerless – none of them would be able to stop him when the time came.

But Sasuke had no intention of harming the woman before him. Her visions could be useful to him, if only because Orochimaru depended on them so much.

The War Lord had done something to the woman after she had returned from her brief flirtation with freedom. Sasuke was unable to discern exactly what it was but it made the black seal on his shoulder itch.

"So, he thinks to keep us both," he commented quietly, watching the passive face. The Fortuneteller didn't move. He hadn't really expected her to. "But you've seen something, haven't you." _And that's why he's afraid of us. _

The girl remained kneeling, eyes closed. Only Orochimaru could order her now.

"Not for long," Sasuke murmured to his docile companion. "Not for long."

A brief commotion in the hallway drew his attention and Sasuke turned his head just as the door opened to re-admit the Warlord, along with Shikamaru and two other guards who bore a struggling captive between them, bound and gagged. A flash of pink hair and the smug look on Orochimaru's face made Sasuke's blood run cold. He got to his feet calmly, however, keeping his features smooth.

"What is going on?" he asked, his tone implying that he didn't really care.

Orochimaru knew better. "It seems you still have friends outside the Sound, Sasuke. This girl attacked our guards at the main entrance. She says she's been looking for you."

Sasuke allowed his gaze to flicker over Sakura briefly. She looked harassed and there was a bruise beginning on the right side of her face, but her green eyes were as bright as ever. She was alright. Foolish, but alright.

He turned his head in casual dismissal. "I don't know her."

Orochimaru's eyebrows rose and Sakura started struggling again, mumbling something through the gag in her mouth.

"Are you sure? She seems very convinced," the War Lord responded, eyeing Sakura thoughtfully. Sasuke's voice was as cold as ice.

"She is mistaken."

Sakura stilled, eyes wide. He looked into them unflinchingly, as immovable as a mountain. Orochimaru tilted his head idly.

"Well then, what to do with her?" He reached out, slid a finger down Sakura's cheek. Sasuke's jaw tightened but he did not move. He knew the ways of Orochimaru's games. The War Lord already suspected that Sasuke was lying. The Uchiha was not about to give him the satisfaction of confirming it.

He crossed his arms, affecting a bored look. "Whatever you want. She is nothing to me." He turned his back on them both, willing his shoulders to relax, his body to move easily, unhurried. He could feel the War Lord watching him, considering.

"Lock her up below," Orochimaru ordered finally. "I will have the truth from her later." Shikamaru bowed shortly and motioned to his guards to remove Sakura from the room. They took her, using force when she refused to go quietly. Sasuke didn't watch. He kept his back to her, letting his gaze roam restlessly until it caught on a small movement in front of him. He paused, focusing.

The Fortuneteller opened her eyes.

Her gaze was distant, almost unseeing except for the fact that he had the uncanny impression that she was looking right at him. "Three," she said, her voice clear and low. "Forsake another and your path will be set.

Choose wisely, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

By nightfall everyone in the temple knew that the Fortuneteller had given Orochimaru's heir another foretelling. Orochimaru, himself, was furious over it but only Hinata – and perhaps Sasuke – saw his anger as a brittle mask for his fear. If Tenten had been able to speak to others, it was possible that the War Lord's grip on her was not as tight as he had thought. If she managed to break free from his control completely, what force in the Sound could hold her from taking her revenge on her captor?

These thoughts plagued Orochimaru and Hinata was pleased. She served her lady that evening with a lighter step, humming a little as she drew the Fortuneteller a bath, sprinkling the water with rose petals and lavender. She helped Tenten undress, laying the heavy ceremonial robes aside, and directed her into the bath. Hinata spoke to her as she lathered up Tenten's hair, rinsing it clean with a pitcher of warm water. The Fortuneteller was incapable of washing herself. If Hinata had let her, she would have sat in the water limply without the will to move. That night, however, that fact was not as tragic as it usually was. Tenten had spoken to Sasuke.

She was still in there, somewhere. There was hope.

"T..they brought in a woman today," Hinata said, rinsing her hands. "I heard the guards talking about it. The Lord had her imprisoned for trying to break into the temple." She shook her head. "I can't imagine why anyone would want to break in when so many of us are trying to get o..out."

She held open a silk robe for her lady and Tenten rose from the bath, stepping into it obediently. Hinata tied it securely and toweled the Fortuneteller's hair until it was no longer dripping. She had lifted a comb and was just about to start detangling it when there was a loud pounding at the door to the bathing area.

Hinata jerked, surprised, before moving towards the door hesitantly, wondering what the problem could be. Whoever it was pounded again before she could reach it and the door opened about an inch. Hinata halted in her tracks, eyes wide as a dark voice spoke to her.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Y..yes?" she squeaked, gripping the comb in her hand desperately. No men were allowed in the women's baths. The guards down the hall should have prevented a male from entering so how had—?

The door swung open all the way. "So you're here," Sasuke said irritably, glancing briefly at the Fortuneteller behind her. "I've been looking for you."

Hinata was shocked. She'd been certain that Sasuke saw her as nothing more than a nuisance, a person barely worthy of remembrance. "Me? W..why?"

He gave her a cool glare, as if the question was ridiculous. "You're to come with me to the prisons. I am not allowed there, but you are." He motioned to the dull-eyed Fortuneteller. "Do something with her and we'll go."

"T..the prisons? B..but why do you want to—?"

Sasuke cut her off impatiently. "I don't have much time. Are you a Hyuuga or not?"

Hinata felt the air catch in her chest at the reference to her family. The Hyuugas were a proud clan, regal and defiant in the face of their enemies – fearless. Hinata had never been any of those things. Her cousin was, her sister was, but not Hinata. She was a disappointment to her family. Almost she could laugh. Didn't Sasuke know that?

From the look in his eyes, she thought he did, but still he was asking her. The powerful heir to the Sound was asking her for help. Was it possible…? Could she…?

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

It was only later that she realized she hadn't stuttered.

* * *

Sakura had gotten her wish.

She was inside the temple, she had seen Sasuke – and even Tenten. Sasuke had denied any knowledge of her but that was alright. She understood that he didn't want Orochimaru to know their connection and thereby gain another hold on him. Unfortunately, Sakura's objective _counted_ on Orochimaru knowing that very thing. She would be of no use to Orochimaru otherwise and she had to stay within the temple. Only her link to Sasuke could keep her there.

As Neji had warned her, it was a dangerous situation.

Not to mention not at all comfortable.

The temple was not a castle or a fortress. It wasn't designed for war or government so it's "prison" was barely more than two cells of iron bars in what Sakura was sure had been a storage space at some point. It was cold down there and she sat on the floor, her back to an icy stone wall, her body curled up for warmth.

The guards had left a single lantern for light before positioning themselves outside of the heavy, wooden – _wooden_ – door. The place didn't even deserve the name "prison", really. If she had been any sort of warrior, she could have broken down that door in a second.

It was really too bad that she didn't _want_ to escape.

She sighed quietly and hugged her knees, wondering just how cold it was going to get before morning.

A sound outside the door made her still and she turned her head towards it, straining to listen. Someone was speaking, the guards were answering, and she could hear the barricade being lifted away, the door creaking open loudly. Despite herself, her heart sped up and her body leaned towards the sound. She couldn't believe Sasuke had come to her so soon. This could be her chance to persuade him, to make him see that—

"Hello, my girl," a voice hissed in the darkness, curling around her like snake coils.

It wasn't Sasuke.

Orochimaru stepped into the dim lantern light, his eyes glowing a murky amber.

"I thought we might have a chat," he told her, showing her the skeleton key to her cell. His eyes traveled up and down her form and he smiled slowly. "Just you and me."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	11. XI

_Author's Notes: I'm a little surprised you all immediately thought that Orochimaru was going to rape Sakura at the end of the last chapter. Of course, I have been writing him as despicably as I can so maybe it shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. ;D Needless to say, there is no rape in this story as I don't like writing that sort of thing, so no worries on that account. There is a fair amount of torture in this chapter though, so please use your own discretion when reading. _

**THE FORTUNETELLER  
Chapter Eleven**

Sasuke let the little Hyuuga lead the way down to the prison, his mind suspended and still. In his mind's eye he had already killed the guards, snapping the neck of the first and then taking his weapon to stab the second clean through. They would fall with little more than a gurgle, not enough sound to alert anyone. The door would go next, a pathetic wooden thing that was no true barrier. Then he would be inside – with Sakura.

He would get her out, of course. She was a liability for him, a distraction, and he could afford none with his plans so close to fulfillment. What could she have been thinking, coming to the temple? She had to know that she couldn't change anything.

His clan was dead. Nothing she could say or do would bring them back.

She had tried before, begging him to stay in the Leaf, stay with _her_. And if he couldn't do that, to at least take her with him. She loved him, she said, always had. No matter what he did, she would follow. She promised.

In the end, he hadn't stayed. He had already made up his mind. He'd left her with a bruise on the back of her neck and lying on her bed, unconscious because that was the only way he could stop her.

Sasuke snorted. Apparently he hadn't hit her hard enough.

"M..my lord?"

The soft, shaky voice brought him back to the present and he glanced at the girl in front of him, the maid's strange gray-white eyes large in her pale face. They were at the bottom of the steps leading to the prison and Hinata had stopped to look back at him over her shoulder. Her hands were buried in her skirts to still their shaking, but that did not immediately alarm him. The girl was a timid thing at the best of times.

He frowned, moving down another step. "What is it?"

Wordlessly, she stepped aside and he tensed, rushing forward with an intense look on his face. The small outer room of the prison was completely empty. There were no guards, no bar on the door. He ignored Hinata's small cry and burst through into the prison itself.

Sakura wasn't there. The cells were empty.

Sasuke swore.

"I..I don't u..understand," Hinata said, coming up next to him, apparently deciding it was safe. She looked about the room. "I heard S..Shikamaru say she was to be taken to the p..prisons."

"She was here," he said grimly, eyeing the lit lantern. There would have been no need for that if the place had been unoccupied. "He's taken her somewhere else."

Hinata flinched. "L..Lord Orochimaru?"

He nodded curtly and tried to swallow the sudden anger that bubbled up in him. There was no telling where they were. The War Lord could have taken her completely out of the temple. He could be interrogating her at that very moment, hurting her, _touching_ her…

Coldly furious, Sasuke pivoted and ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time. He spared not a thought for Hinata. He only knew that he would not let Orochimaru win this round.

He was taking Sakura _back_.

* * *

Sakura sagged against the chain binding her wrists, sending the links jingling as they twisted upwards into a beam in the ceiling. Her knees couldn't hit the ground so all her weight rested in her shoulders and arms, the muscles there screaming in protest. _Come on, Sakura, stand up. STAND UP!_ Her shackled ankles refused to work and a thin line of pain blazed down her thigh, cutting through her soft leather breeches. She cried out, her voice ringing clear in the lavish chamber. Orochimaru had no need to gag her. He _wanted_ everyone to hear what he was doing to her there in his chambers.

He kept saying as much himself.

"A little louder now, girl," the War Lord murmured, flicking a small leather whip at her. It looked like nothing more than a riding crop but there were very fine blades on the end that left very fine cuts. Sakura knew that well, she was bleeding from more than half a dozen of them. "A little louder and he won't be able to help himself."

Sakura got her legs underneath her, panting slightly, hot blood running down her leg. Pink strands of hair kept falling into her eyes but she couldn't brush them back, her arms held high above her head. She felt worn out and hurt but nowhere near broken. She had trained as a medic for six years and she had a very high tolerance for pain. It would take more than a few cuts to bring her down.

"He's going to kill you, you know," she said, gasping as the whip cut down her side like a striking snake. "Not because of me, but because you're a monster." She grabbed the chain above her, shook it. "Only a monster would have something like this in his _room_."

The whip flicked out again and this time she screamed as it ripped across her collarbone and down over the top of her right breast. The material of her shirt parted, stained red, and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Very good. Just one more, I think, and—" The rest of his words were cut off by a low booming noise, a slight vibration running through the temple floor under Sakura's feet. Orochimaru paused briefly, listening. There was a long moment of silence and then it came again, only louder. This time Sakura's chain jingled in response.

The War Lord frowned. "That sounds like—"

The door burst open to a harried Shikamaru. "My lord, we're under attack. It's…" He trailed off as he caught sight of her and his expression grew tight, almost disapproving. "What is going on here, my lord?"

Sakura thought it was rather bold of him to question Orochimaru but the War Lord barely seemed to notice. "Attack? By who? What army?"

Shikamaru visibly brought himself back to the task at hand. "It's Hyuuga Neji, my lord, and it's _your_ army."

Sakura had never seen anything as priceless as the look on Orochimaru's face then, a mixture of incredulous surprise and anger. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the whip, the blades cutting into his fingers. "He's taken the garrison?"

Shikamaru nodded. "He's got at least a thousand men. There are only about four hundred stationed here at the temple and most of them are out on patrol."

"CALL THEM BACK!" Orochimaru shouted, striding towards him. "I want them all back here within the hour. Form a defense around the temple and have the Fortuneteller brought to the sanctuary. The Hyuuga will want her most of all."

"Yes, my lord." Shikamaru bowed stiffly and left. She could hear him barking orders to the guards outside as he went fulfill Orocihmaru's will. The War Lord turned back to her, restless and enraged at the sudden turn of events. He strode to the window to glance out at the city, his face twisting with whatever he saw. He threw his whip across the room.

Then, to her shock, he left the chamber without a word.

She supposed she shouldn't have been so surprised. Chained as she was, she couldn't exactly go anywhere. He was probably on his way to the sanctuary, hoping that Tenten would be able to tell him how to divert the coming battle and emerge victorious. Sakura hung her head, her wounds burning. Had the Fortuneteller foreseen all of this? Would she be forced to help Orochimaru escape his fate? She hoped Neji got to her in time. If Orochimaru was allowed to win…

"Sakura."

The voice pulled everything inside of her into a tight string of hope, dangerous and addictive. She lifted her head and green eyes locked on to dark, dark black.

Sasuke was in the doorway.

She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She could only hang there, dripping blood into the carpet as he moved towards her, his face as hard as she had ever seen it. His hands were curled into fists.

"Sakura, who hurt you?" The words were grated out with a rumble of restrained fury. She felt her skin break out with goose bumps from the sound and she shivered from the chaotic energy she felt around him. "Tell me. Who was it?"

The temperature in the room was going down. She felt the air cool as something black crept across Sasuke's neck and jaw. Inky whorls crawled over the bridge of his nose, his forehead, his left ear. Sakura's mouth went dry and her heart hammered in her chest, her eyes widening to their fullest.

She could only stare as he reached up and gripped her chain, squeezing his hand until it broke suddenly, the links beneath his fingers completely pulverized. Freed, she dropped to her knees, choking as her body protested the harsh movement. Above her, Sasuke's voice came again.

"Who hurt you?"

She looked up into a face she no longer recognized and felt weary tears gather at the corner of her eyes. Using all of her strength, she got to her feet, weaving with pain and dizziness. Carefully, she leaned into him, curving her arms around his neck in a gentle embrace, her mouth tilting up to his ear.

"Sasuke," she whispered sadly, "What have you done to yourself?"

He did not answer and he did not move as she hugged him, his arms lax at his sides. His eyes followed her though when she stepped back, full of power and purpose. It was magic, whatever he had done. Some sort of spell or charm, she could feel it radiating off him in waves.

He was watching her, waiting. Anguished, she could only answer.

"It was Orochimaru."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Neji glanced at Lee as he put on his cloak, pulling it closed over the glint of his armor. Behind them, another volley of stones flew from the catapults to crash against the temple, crumbling marble pillars and archways. "It's the only way, Lee. He knows I won't attack the sanctuary and we can't win unless it falls. I must go in." He checked the knives at his waist and hefted his spear. His shield was already slung over his shoulder.

"He'll be waiting for you," Lee cautioned, "and he'll have soldiers. You'll be outnumbered. Let me go with you, Neji."

Neji shook his head immediately. "No, I need you to stay and direct the army. Keep pushing the War Lord's men. If you can break through, meet me in the sanctuary." His expression eased slightly. "_Then_ we will fight together."

Lee's eyes shone and he clapped a fist to his chest. "I will see it done, Commander."

Neji watched him go, calling orders to the men at the catapults. They had wheeled the big war machines down the very streets of the Sound, preceded by troops of soldiers ordering the city folk to stay in their homes. Neji's army had martial control now but they did not have the advantage. Somewhere in the domed building ahead was the War Lord and with him, his oracle. There was no move he could make that she would not expect. He could only follow his fate till the end and hope.

He turned and moved into an easy lope towards the temple. His men had already secured the steps and the upper hallway, some of them cheering as he passed. They believed that what they were doing was right, their goal – to bring down the reign of Orochimaru.

"Take the inner corridors," he ordered one of his captains. His white eyes flickered to the dome. "Surround the antechamber. There must be no way out for him but through us."

The War Lord could not be allowed to escape. Either he would die or Neji would.

That was one vision even Tenten would not be able to change.

* * *

Hinata lifted her skirts with one hand and held onto the Fortuneteller's arm with the other, both of them half-running down the hall towards the sanctuary. The handmaiden had lost track of Sasuke and had been headed towards the heir's rooms when Orochimaru himself had come upon her, immediately ordering her to bring Tenten to the sanctuary.

Hinata had heard the barrage of the catapults and knew that they were under attack. She could barely contain her joy knowing that Neji and Lee had taken control of the army and were headed for the temple. The War Lord of the East's dominion was coming to an end and the only person who could save it was running along side of her, blank-faced and trapped in an endless dream. Hinata was tempted to turn around, take her lady away from that awful place. The temple was in chaos, servants and staff running and shouting, carrying supplies and gathering weapons. She could escape with Tenten, maybe surrender them to the advancing army – to Neji.

But, she could not.

From the very first moment the Fortuneteller had spoken to her, Tenten had been guiding her to stay within the temple. In the last few days, Hinata had thought a lot about her own fate and she knew now that she was destined to take the oracle this last distance, to hand her over to the tyrant that kept her a prisoner. Tenten had come back to the temple knowing what would happen in the future, Hinata was sure of it. She already knew what Hinata would do, what Neji would do. The handmaiden could only place her faith in the Fortuneteller, praying that everything she was doing, everything she would do – good or bad – would end in victory against Orochimaru.

Hinata _believed_ and so she hurried through the crowded corridors towards the sanctuary, urging her mistress to keep up.

The antechamber was teeming with Orochimaru's soldiers. Men shouted that the enemy had entered the temple and weapons were drawn and shields lifted. Shikamaru was there, snapping commands irritably. He waved them through when he noticed her and Hinata led Tenten through the busy antechamber and into the sanctuary.

The War Lord was inside. Two of his men were putting on his armor – greaves, shin guards, shield all lacquered black with a sinuous design that resembled snakes. He jerked a finger at her as they entered, pointing a spot next to him in the center of the room.

"Put her there. Quickly!"

Hinata jumped at his harsh tone and hurried to obey, getting the Fortuneteller to kneel on the carpets and arranging her heavy skirts. Tenten folded her arms serenely, the gold circlet she wore glittering in her chestnut hair. Orochimaru waved away his attendants and came to stand in front of her, yellow-gold eyes narrowing.

"Tell me what you see."

Hinata moved back a little, hoping he would not dismiss her if she wasn't in his immediate field of vision. Before them, the Fortuneteller tilted her head up slightly, looking somewhere over Orochimaru's left shoulder.

"The soldier comes," she said, her voice chiming in the circular room. "His army will raze this place to the ground, sow the ground with salt. It ends."

Hinata weaved her fingers together to steady her nerves, wetting her dry lips with her tongue. The soldier had to be Neji and the fact that Tenten's voice did not waver over him made Hinata a little nervous.

"How do I stop him?" Orochimaru growled impatiently. Outside, another catapult volley shook the walls, rattling the gilt furnishings. "How do I _kill_ him?"

The Fortuneteller's reply was immediate. "You must kill me."

Orochimaru actually leaned back a little and Hinata gasped, frozen in disbelief. The War Lord's voice was angry and uneven.

"What do you mean, I must kill you? I _must_ do no such thing!"

Tenten did not waver. "The only way for you to destroy him utterly is to kill me."

The War Lord would never do it, Hinata knew that right away. He would never destroy his  
own source of power just to be rid of Neji.

"You said 'for you'," Orochimaru said slowly, "Is there someone else who can defeat Hyuuga Neji in a different way?"

The Fortuneteller's answer was a moment in coming.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she answered.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	12. XII

**THE FORTUNETELLER  
Chapter Twelve**

Sakura limped down the hallway, leaving scattered drops of blood in her wake. She was grateful that the corridors were mostly empty now, everyone having either escaped or barricaded themselves in their rooms. If anyone had seen her they would have certainly thought she'd been attacked – her clothes were torn and stained red. However, the only people she saw were corpses. Soldiers, both Orochimaru's _and_ Neji's, their throats crushed, sometimes arms and legs as well. She followed the carnage with a sick taste in her mouth, knowing the bodies were leading her to Sasuke.

The moment she had revealed who'd hurt her, Sasuke had turned and departed in eerie silence, completely focused on finding Orochimaru. She tried to keep up with him but she was injured and he was just too fast. It seemed he had killed anyone who had gotten in his way, enemy and ally alike, indiscriminate as he murdered his way towards the sanctuary. She could only guess that that was where Orochimaru had holed himself up, along with Tenten. The War Lord would be waiting there to confront Neji, but it was Sasuke who was going to kill him.

Possibly along with everyone else.

She had to stop him. He was out of control. Sasuke was a lot of things but he was not a killer. He'd gone mad with power, it was eating him alive. Whatever he had done to himself was taking him over. The little curved marks on his face were a sign of it. If she could just figure out the point of origin, maybe she could help him overcome it, control it—

"Take her."

She was abruptly tackled from behind and pushed roughly to the floor, her arms pulled behind her back. She lifted her head to see two guards over her shoulder and Shikamaru standing beyond them, arms crossed and watching her with a bored expression. He beckoned at his men.

"Get her up," he ordered, "The Lord wants her in the sanctuary as soon as possible."

She grunted as they hauled her to her feet, holding her tight enough to make struggling useless. She glared at Shikamaru.

"The sanctuary? Doesn't Orochimaru know that's where he'll be slaughtered?"

Shikamaru sighed as if the whole situation was uninteresting. "I don't give a damn one way or another. I'm following orders." He moved past her, hands in his pockets as he took them away from the main hallways and into the back corridors, little used passages that were probably more for servants than guests. Sasuke had not gone that way before and she wondered if she really was being taken to the sanctuary or if they had another destination.

As it turned out, Shikamaru had not lied to her. The path they were on was used by Orochimaru and it led to a private door that opened directly into the sanctuary. As Sakura was pulled through it, she noticed that the inner side of the door was painted to look like the wall. When closed, it would blend in seamlessly unless someone knew where to look.

Neji had not mentioned such an entrance to her. Was it possible the Commander didn't know of it?

"Ah, welcome again, _Sakura_," Orochimaru silkily, running his fingers lightly through her hair as she was dragged before him. She thought about spitting in his face but restrained herself when she saw a girl who could only have been Neji's cousin staring at her with horrified pearl-white eyes. Next to her, Tenten was kneeling in the center of the room, expressionless. Sakura had seen her briefly when she'd first been brought in and she knew the effects she was seeing were not from drugs. No, Orochimaru had done something else to her, something more lasting.

Inside her mind, part of her seethed with anger. Sakura _did_ spit in his face then and took the punishing blows from her guards with a rebellious smile.

"You're going to die," she said. "You just don't know it yet."

Orochimaru wiped his face and laughed, a horrible sound that made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Who's going to kill me? _You_? Your little Sasuke?" He laughed again. "I've made Sasuke who he is! For three years I've trained him but I was never fool enough to give him what he really wanted – power enough to kills his brother." He scoffed. "Sasuke is _weak_ and I've kept him that way in order to control him. Do you really think he could challenge _me_? The very person who _created_ him?"

"Yes!" she said furiously, straining against the soldiers holding her. "Sasuke isn't weak. If he let you teach him it was only because he wanted your knowledge. He's taken everything he needed from you and become stronger than you know. He _will_ kill you."

Orochimaru snarled at her. "Well, then I will have no regrets about taking everything I need from _you_." He jerked his head at Shikamaru who came forward and put a knife to her neck, leading her backwards and into a corner, her back against his chest. The blade was cold on her skin.

"Don't make my life difficult," he warned her.

Barely had he finished speaking then they heard a loud commotion in the antechamber. One of Orochimaru's soldiers took two staggering steps into the sanctuary before he halted suddenly, made a terrible croaking sound, and fell over dead.

Behind him stood Sasuke.

Strangely enough, there was not a speck of blood on him. His cream and gray clothes were spotless, his eyes that much darker in contrast. He smirked at Orochimaru easily.

"Here you are."

She opened her mouth to call to him but Shikamaru's knife nicked her chin and she stopped, her heart aching as Sasuke crossed the room to stand in front of the War Lord. The black markings had completely covered his face and both his arms.

Orochimaru's expression flattened. "You're cursed," he observed. "That's a pitiful way to gain power, Sasuke."

The Uchiha gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I don't think so. Your men outside didn't think so either."

"You've made it very easy for Hyuuga Neji to destroy your inheritance," the War Lord snapped, his eyes glittering angrily.

Sasuke's gaze was as black as midnight. "I've never wanted it. I've taken everything I need from this place."

"Really? Then I guess you won't mind me keeping your little friend there." He looked over Sasuke's shoulder at Sakura and the Uchiha followed his glance, turning slowly to see her there in the corner, a blade ready to sever the arteries in her neck. Sasuke tensed and for a moment she thought she saw his left eye shine bright gold.

"I will kill you," he said, his voice low and throaty. Orochimaru smirked.

"I don't think so. Shikamaru there has orders to kill that girl should you lay even a finger on me. If you want her to stay alive, I suggest you take my offer."

Sasuke was visibly shaking with anger and the black markings on his skin seemed to writhe in response. "What offer?"

"Kill Hyuuga Neji," the War Lord answered.

Sasuke scoffed. "I care nothing for his life."

"Then you won't mind taking it."

On the floor, the Fortuneteller jerked suddenly, drawing all eyes to her. She was still expressionless, as docile as a lamb, but there was a sort of aura about her that made Sakura feel sleepy, almost lethargic. The sensation settled over her skin like a blanket, enveloped her, a dreamy haze. Tenten eyes were drifting closed.

Across the room, Hinata whispered, "S..she's going into a trance."

"Stop her!" Orochimaru commanded. "She'll internalize her visions. We'll never know—" He cut off as he reached over, his hand making as if to shake Tenten's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH HER."

A spear whistled through the air and Orochimaru leapt back awkwardly, letting it narrowly avoid his head and embed itself in the wall behind him. It quivered from the force of the throw and Sakura looked towards the sanctuary entrance to find Neji there looking like wrath itself. There was blood running down the side of his left arm from a gash on his shoulder but she didn't think he was injured anywhere else. It was possible that Sasuke had cleared the way for him and that the antechamber was now filled with Neji's own soldiers.

Sakura felt hope spark inside her again.

"Don't touch her," Neji repeated more quietly. His moonstone eyes flickered to Sasuke and then back to Orochimaru. "We've taken your temple. Your soldiers have either surrendered or been killed. There is nowhere to run."

Orochimaru turned his attention to Sasuke. "Choose."

Sakura saw it clearly then the way Sasuke must see it. He could kill Orochimaru and let her die, or he could kill Neji and she would live. Her heart quickened in her chest and she suddenly knew that it didn't matter what happened to her. They _had_ to stop the War Lord. She wasn't even sure why Sasuke was hesitating. He'd been incensed when he saw her hurt and bleeding earlier but why should he care if she died if it meant Orochimaru would be gone forever? He had made it very clear to her the day he'd left that he did not love her. Why hold back now when they were so close?

Ignoring the razor edge at her throat, she shouted at him. "Kill him, Sasuke! Don't think about me." Her eyes pleaded with him. "You can save everyone this time. I know you can. Just do it!" His head turned towards her and she tried to look beyond the marked face to the man she knew was underneath it all. "No matter what you do," she told him softly, "I will still love you."

He looked at her for a very long, tense moment and then he lifted his arm, a handful of slender silver needles between his fingers. Neji pulled his shield around but it was unnecessary. Sakura closed her eyes, the needles flew, and Shikamaru gasped, choking as they embedded themselves in his chest and neck.

Suddenly released, Sakura fell to the floor and rolled away, shocked and momentarily frightened as the room burst into action and noise.

Sasuke moved towards her, the cursed marks on his face receding slightly. Behind him, Orochimaru drew his sword, intending to throw it at his heir's unguarded back. Neji called a warning but it was overridden by a loud and wild battle cry as Naruto came through the hidden door screaming, his face twisted with anger. He crashed into Orochimaru, toppling them both backwards in a tangle of limbs and armor. His fist reached back and punched the War Lord hard enough to make his head snap to the side.

"No one gets to kill that bastard but me!" he shouted, almost triumphantly.

Orochimaru somehow recovered enough to draw his sword and he and Naruto grappled with each other, each trying to get enough room to use it on the other. Sasuke looked as if he wanted to intervene but there was no opening, the two men locked in combat, unable to relent or one of them would find a sword through their gut.

Suddenly, in front of their eyes, Orochimaru got a hand free and made a quick symbol with his fingers. His sword turned black and then grew scales and fangs, curling down into a large snake. Naurto yelled in surprise and fell backwards, tangled in its coils. Before anyone could go to his aid, Orochimaru made another symbol and Sasuke suddenly grunted in pain, clutching the back of his neck. He went down on his knees and Sakura limped to his side anxiously.

What she saw almost made her ill. It was the origin of Sasuke's curse, a tear-shaped circle that expanded outwards even as she watched, turning and growing. Sakura put her hand over Sasuke's and half-caught him against her, his forehead against her shoulder as she struggled to think what she could do. She didn't have any of her medical supplies and what use would those be against such horrible magic?

"Stop it!" she cried, glaring at Orochimaru. "You'll kill him!"

"Why shouldn't I?" the War Lord hissed, "He's betrayed me for the last time!"

Sasuke bit down on a groan, heavy and slack against her. Sakura held on to him, desperately wishing she could stop what was happening. Across the room, Hinata abruptly screamed and pointed to something behind her.

"Sakura!" she cried, and Sakura turned her head to find Shikamaru on his feet, a hand full of blood-tipped needles. He had pulled them from his own body and was tottering towards her and Sasuke. From the way he was moving, Sakura guessed that the needles had been poisoned but without knowing what Sasuke used, she couldn't tell if it was lethal. Even having already made contact with Shikamaru, they could still be dangerous.

It seemed too much. Sasuke was dying, Naruto was fighting, Orochimaru was laughing, Hinata crying, and Neji…

Neji was running towards Tenten, calling her name urgently.

"Tenten!"

There was no reaction and he repeated it, slowing to a stop as he reached her and then kneeling down in front of her, his hand hovering an inch from her cheek.

"Tenten," he said quietly.

Sakura looked away then because Shikamaru was far too close. She didn't think his eyesight was very good but it would only take one of those needles to poison either her or Sasuke. She turned so that her body curved over Sasuke's protectively.

"I won't let you hurt him," she said harshly.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something but whatever it was it was lost in a rushing, waterfall voice.

"Stop."

The strange lethargy Sakura had sensed earlier suddenly strengthened ten-fold and Sakura felt her knees hit the ground, unable to support her body weight. Shikamaru crumbled, needles slipping from limp fingers, breathing heavily. It took a great effort for Sakura to turn her head, her green eyes finding that everyone else in the room was similarly affected – Hinata was leaning against the wall, Naruto was flat out on his back, even Orochimaru had staggered to the side, locking his knees to keep himself upright.

Only Neji seemed exempt, still on one knee before the Fortuneteller. His hand finally descended that last inch to her cheek and his voice came low and surprisingly gentle.

"Tenten."

The Fortuneteller smiled, awake at last.

"You stayed alive for me," she said.

* * *

What happened next, Neji could barely comprehend.

Tenten was awake, her amber irises clear and focused on him, no longer dreaming. Her skin was warm beneath his fingers and she was smiling at him. He thought, in that instant, that everything would be alright.

Then Orochimaru flung himself at the spear Neji had thrown at him earlier, almost missing it in his sluggishness, but his hands found the shaft and he pulled, freeing it. At that point, Neji was trying to rise to his feet but the heavy sea of Tenten's power weighed him down and every movement seemed to take an eternity. He reached up over his shoulder for his shield but he was achingly slow and Orochimaru was already throwing the spear.

It wasn't clear who he was aiming for, not with the lethargic pressure in the room, but from the angle of the weapon Neji knew it would hit Tenten in the side. He reached out to push her away, to block the spear with his arm if he had to, but in the thickness of the air someone else was quicker.

The spear hit Hinata in the abdomen as she threw herself in front of her mistress, black hair falling ever so slowly as she crumbled to the floor. Neji made a sound in his throat born of disbelief. He hadn't even seen her move, hadn't heard a sound…

Orochimaru seemed just as shocked. "What…?"

But he never finished that thought.

Sasuke's hand clamped around his neck and squeezed, crushing his throat. The War Lord made a sickening croak and there was the sound of bones cracking, eerily loud in the large room. The heir let Orochimaru's lifeless body drop to the floor, Sasuke breathing harshly as if it had taken everything he had just to cross the room.

The War Lord of the East was dead.

It should have meant more. There should have _been_ more but all Neji could see was his cousin's pale face as Tenten turned her over, the spear still in her body and blood everywhere. Tenten's suffocating aura disappeared and Neji hurried to this cousin's side, face drawn and tight.

"Sakura," he called, and glanced over to find the medic limping her way towards them, bloody and battered but still moving. Sasuke came, too, and Naruto, holding a sword that had once been a snake.

The Fortuneteller brushed a lock of hair from Hinata's eyes, giving a watery smile to her handmaiden and cradling the girl's head in her lap.

"You are so brave, Hinata," she said, tears in her voice. "I knew what it was I asked of you when I had you stay behind the day Neji took me from here. I thought it was so unfair then, that the fates would ask so much of you." Tenten closed her eyes briefly. "Please forgive me for being unable to change this."

A fluttering smile moved Hinata's lips. Her voice was almost inaudible it was so weak. "I…always regretted…what we did to you," she whispered. "To save you now…is my honor…as a Hyuuga."

Neji's chest grew tight even as he made way for Sakura, giving the medic room as she knelt by the wounded girl's side, her hand moving delicately over the wound. After a moment, she looked up at Tenten, her face full of anguish.

"I can't remove it." She spoke as if every word were being pulled out of her. "She will bleed to death if I do."

"What..what do you mean, Sakura?" It was Naruto, his voice surprisingly shaky. His expression said he was witnessing something gone terribly wrong, as if his complete belief in his friend's abilities had been shaken. "There's nothing you can do?"

Sakura looked away, lips trembling. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Sasuke reached out a hand for her then and, after a brief pause, she took it, letting him pull her away. Neji took her place, looking down into his cousin's face.

"Hinata…" He didn't know what to say. He had been the one to pull her into this, enlisting her help in betraying Orochimaru. If he had only kept her out of it. He could have done it himself, he'd had Lee. Why had he not protected her better?

"Neji…" Her fingers moved slightly and he reached down and held them. She squeezed back so lightly he barely felt it. "Don't…be sad for me…I…made my choice…"

"Choice," Tenten echoed softly and he looked up at her, meeting her tormented gaze with his own. He cleared his throat.

"What do you see?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

There was a sort of pleading look in her eyes, as if she were begging him not to be revolted by her – by her power. He would have reassured her if he could, told her that no matter what her visions brought, he did not blame her, but Hinata was dying in her lap and he was so full of guilt that he could not ease hers.

"It's true that I…saw this," she said haltingly, and tears finally slipped down her cheeks, "but the vision ended with Sakura's answer." She glanced at the medic who was standing next to Sasuke, his hand on the small of her back, keeping her upright. "This moment…" she made a gesture that encompassed all of them, "This moment, this very one, I have seen nothing about. It…it seemed hidden from me, a blank slate." Tenten looked back to him, leaning forward slightly. "I think I know why now. I have never been able to see my own future. The emptiness I saw…it was because I could not see my _own_ choice."

His body had tensed with her every word until he thought he might break apart into a thousand scattered pieces. "Tenten." He could barely speak, "What are you…?"

She made a sound in her throat, leaned across Hinata, and kissed him. He barely knew what she was doing before she had pulled away, laying a hand on his cousin's forehead.

"I won't let her die. I promise, Neji." Tenten closed her eyes.

He managed a strangled "_Wait!_" but it was too late. The Fortuneteller went as still as stone and Neji felt the familiar wave of dreamy calm that said Tenten was using all of her power. He grit his teeth and fought against it, struggling to keep his eyes on her face. Her dusky skin had turned as white as Hinata's and her brows were furrowed as if she were struggling with all her might. Her breathing grew irregular and when tears leaked from the corners of her closed eyelids he knew he had to do something. He would not just sit there while she tried to fix something that was not her fault.

"What…what is she doing? Neji?" Sakura was gripping Sasuke's shirt tightly, wide green eyes fixed on Tenten's laboring form. In the Fortuneteller's lap, Hinata groaned and moved restlessly as if something was happening to her.

"She's trying to change fate," he said shortly, tortured by the knowledge that he could not stop her. He could not even touch her, his fingers clenched against his knee.

"Can she do that?" Naruto asked, his face scrunched with uneasiness.

Neji didn't reply, too absorbed in willing Tenten to stop, to come back to him _right that instant_. He could not lose her, too.

"Tenten," he whispered. He forced his hands to stay away from her, his arms stiff at his side with only Hinata's slack hand grounding him. "Tenten, you must stop. It's too much." She was only a servant of destiny, not its maker. To do what she was doing – it was impossible for any mortal.

She did not heed him.

Instead, the temperature in the room rose and sweat beaded on Tenten's brow. On the ground, Hinata tossed her head and Neji glanced down just in time to see her wound start to pull closed, the skin melding back together as if he were watching the past few minutes in reverse. Shocked, he reached over and pulled the spear out of his cousin's body, ignoring Sakura's cry of warning. No blood came spilling out. Instead, the skin and tissue mended before their eyes until there was nothing there but smooth, unmarked skin.

Then the hole in Hinata's robes began to stitch itself together, the threads weaving backwards and Naruto shouted in surprise. Neji looked up at Tenten quickly, finding her lips bloodless, her complexion as white as chalk.

"Tenten!" he snapped, his tone as hard as ice in his fear for her. "That's enough!" The tear in Hinata's clothes was almost gone and her color was returning. The room was scorching in its heat and still time seemed to flow backwards. The spear he had thrown aside began to rattle against the floor as if it were suddenly going to fly back across the room and into the wall.

And though he knew it was dangerous, Neji reached out and gripped Tenten's arm, absolutely sure she was going to burn the life out of herself if she didn't wake up. "Tenten," he shouted, "_STOP_."

She jerked under his grip and gasped, eyes snapping open to their widest, pupils dilated and unseeing. In her lap, Hinata suddenly coughed, covering her mouth with the hand he had been holding as she struggled to get her breath.

Sakura cried out in relief, falling to the ground at Hinata's feet, her eyes shimmering. "I can't believe it," she whispered. Neji didn't hear her. He was on his feet and had reached Tenten's side just as she collapsed backwards, panting with exertion. He held onto her, one arm around her back, the other holding her hand tightly.

"Tenten," he called urgently, "Say something."

Her eyes moved to him but there was no recognition there, no emotion, and he felt his stomach drop even as he tightened his arm around her, dropping his head into the curve of her neck. She laid limply in his embrace, not protesting at the way he clutched at her, lifeless in every way that Hinata was not.

He held onto her long after his cousin had risen to her feet and Naruto had taken her to the side, trying to explain what had happened. Then Sakura came, laying a hand on Neji's shoulder, murmuring that he needed to let go of Tenten, that she needed to be examined. Neji ignored her. There was nothing _to_ be done, he knew it. He had woken her out of a trance when he had known all his life what that did to her, and this was so much worse than a brief period of amnesia. She wasn't going to—

Sakura said something behind him, Sasuke answered, and then there was a hard hit to the back of Neji's neck and he knew nothing more.

**TO BE CONCLUDED.**


	13. XIII

_Author's Notes: For those of you who were confused during the last chapter, the reason Neji was so upset at having interrupted Tenten's trance this time is because instead of just SEEING the future, she was actually trying to CHANGE it, which should have been beyond her ability and is twenty times more dangerous. Hence, Tenten's pretty much catatonic state after Neji touches her, unlike the time when she was a child and had mild amnesia for twenty-four hours. I hope that helps in explaining the differences in the two situations. _

_Also, no, I'm afraid I don't know any English translators, although I guess it would depend on what language you want something translated into?_

_Here's the end, kiddies. Well, sort of. There is actually a sequel to this story which I hope to start posting here soon. The sequel is more SasuSaku based, although NejiTen of course will be a big influence. I hope you all have enjoyed the journey thus far and that you leave it feeling content. This story was actually written to a song by Trading Yesterday called "One Day" and on Livejournal this chapter ended with some of the lyrics from that particular song. However, since that is illegal here, I hope the ending doesn't feel like it's missing something. If you'd like to read the ending in its original form, please visit my Livejournal. _

_It's been a great ride. Enjoy the show. _

**THE FORTUNETELLER  
Epilogue**

Hinata took her time that morning, laying out a rose-colored dress with an intricately-laced back on the bed along with a cloak of a darker hue. There was no jewelry but for a small white stone on a silver chain, a moondrop that Hinata had had for years. Slippers, fine enough for a lady's feet, and a small purse of things a man would never think of. There was an ivory comb and silk ribbons and a shift for sleeping in – Hinata paused wondering if she had forgotten anything.

The morning was bright, sunlight streaming in through the open windows. Hinata had pushed them open that morning, the panes groaning as they were forced apart for the first time in seven years. A fresh breeze ruffled the heavy curtains and seemed to clear the air of the oppressive atmosphere she had been accustomed to. It was a brand new day and no one knew that more than her.

Her hand dropped to her belly and she rubbed the skin just to the left of her navel absently. It didn't hurt – there wasn't even a scar – but the knowledge that there _should_ have been made her aware of it at the oddest times.

Pushing those thoughts away, she crossed the room and opened the door to the sitting room, finding the Fortuneteller right where she left her.

"Everything's ready, my lady," she said softly, crossing the thick carpets and taking Tenten's hand, pulling her lightly up from the chair. The Fortuneteller rose gracefully, a pleasant look on her face, and Hinata smiled back without hesitation. She would never feel awkward around the woman who changed destiny for her, no matter how empty her expression was.

She led Tenten into the bedroom and asked her to stand in the middle of the floor. Her lady did as she was bid and Hinata helped her into her dress, lacing up the back while humming gently. She had discovered that the sound seemed to soothe Tenten and the Fortuneteller's lips curved in a fragile, soap-bubble smile. His mistress was aware of things, much more than she had been that very first, horrible night when Neji had disappeared for hours, grief-stricken by the glassy look in his love's eyes.

Hinata just kept telling him that Tenten would get better. It would take time, but she would come back. She would. Hinata believed it.

She slid Tenten's slippers on her feet and combed out her hair, letting it fall in rich waves around her shoulders. There was no gold circlet of rank but Hinata fixed the moondrop around her throat instead, patting the cool stone in place.

"I want you to have it, my lady, to remember me by," she said, feeling a little emotional as she realized this might indeed by the last time she ever saw the other woman. "The Hyuugas count the moondrop as being lucky. I hope it will bring you good fortune." Then, before she lost her composure, she leaned forward and gently hugged the Fortuneteller, her eyes welling with silver tears. "I am happy I was able to serve you, Tenten, and…and to become your friend." She leaned back to look into the other girl's face. "Neji will look after you now but please, don't forget me."

There was no response but that didn't matter to Hinata. She curved her arm through Tenten's and they walked together out of the Fortuneteller's old rooms, slowly and with little attention to the more damaged parts of the hall. That close to the sanctuary everything was rather intact, but other parts of the temple had been demolished by Neji's army. As far as Hinata knew, Sasuke had no plans to rebuild them.

There was no need for a temple without an oracle.

Hinata would be moved to the new Lord of the Sound's estate, a place never used by Orochimaru but one that Sasuke had taken a liking to in his first days there. She was looking forward to a new home, a new start.

"Hinata!"

She startled at the loud shout of her name and then smiled when she realized it was Naruto, barreling down the hall towards them. The blonde had become her friend in that last few days while everyone else was seeing to Sasuke or to Tenten or to the many others who had been hurt in battle. She found him to be lively and good-natured but most of all, he believed whole-heartedly that Tenten would recover, too. For that alone, she could have loved him.

"Hinata," he said again, sliding to a stop in front of her. He was out of breath but still found enough energy to grin widely at her. "The carriage is here. Sakura sent me to bring you." He looked over at Tenten and whistled through his teeth. "Whoo! You outdid yourself, Hinata, she looks amazing!"

Hinata turned scarlet. "I..it was nothing. I mean, T..Tenten has always been beautiful…" She trailed off, wondering if she could just vanish into thin air, but Naruto only laughed.

"True." He shook his head and took Tenten's other arm as if he were a gallant prince. The Fortuneteller smiled whimsically at him. "Neji is one lucky guy, that's for sure."

Naruto chattered on animatedly as they walked, making Hinata feel comfortable again, enough to laugh shyly at a few of his jokes. Soon enough they reached the open-aired pillared corridor leading to the entrance and found Sasuke and Sakura waiting for them, both of them dressed in their finery. Behind them stood Lee, official Commander of Sasuke's army, and Shikamaru, his Captain of the Guard. Shikamaru had recovered from his poisoning thanks to Sakura and he had pledged his fealty to Sasuke the moment he had learned of Orochimaru's demise. He'd stated that he had never cared for Orochimaru one way or the other, but that he was loyal to his oaths. He would do the same for Sasuke. For now, that seemed to be enough.

Sakura came to greet them. The medic's bruises were fading, the signs of Orochimaru's torture disappearing every day. It was clear she was still wearing a few bandages underneath her clothes, the lines visible through the soft fabric, but Sakura's smile was undimmed. She and Sasuke had seemed to come to some sort of understanding in the days following Orochimaru's defeat. Hinata had seem them together quite a bit, sometimes talking, sometimes not – always she noticed that they stood close to each other, and that sometimes Sasuke put his hand on the small of Sakura's back, a minute gesture that spoke volumes for the stoic heir.

They had had their fights, too, of course. Sasuke had not wanted to take his rightful place as the new Lord and it had been Sakura who had convinced him, saying that someone had to rebuild the kingdom and protect the people. Who else but the man who had defeated their former tyrant?

Hinata was glad Sasuke had chosen to fulfill his role. If he had not, it was very possible the kingdom would have sunk into civil war. Sasuke himself still seemed uncomfortable with the idea but Sakura seemed very good at supporting him while soothing away his irritation. Hinata thought the Sound would soon flourish under their combined leadership, for she knew it was only a matter of time before the Sasuke realized he needed Sakura – if hadn't already.

"There you are," Sakura greeted, a bit of exasperation in her voice for Naruto, "The carriage is here. Could you go make sure all her things are loaded?" Naruto grumbled but ducked away to fulfill his friend's wish and Sakura took Tenten's hand, holding it gently in both of hers.

"Do you think she can really hear me, Hinata?" Sakura asked softly, looking into Tenten's amber eyes. The Fortuneteller looked back at her idly, mute. She had not spoken since that day in the sanctuary, not even a vision.

"I do," she replied.

Sakura nodded. "Well then…" She squeezed Tenten's fingers. "Thank you for everything, Tenten." She laughed abruptly, a note of sadness in her voice. "That's so inadequate, isn't it, for everything you've done? Thank you for helping me and Sasuke. Neji told me about your prophecy, the one with the three choices? He could have killed Orochimaru or Neji in that first moment. If he had killed Neji, Orochimaru would have made him a king. If he had killed Orochimaru, I would be dead and I have no doubt that his curse would have taken him completely." She smiled. "Instead, he took the third choice and attacked neither and now…" She glanced over her shoulder at the new, young Lord. "Now I think he's free." She laughed lightly, "And almost a king as well."

"Sakura." It was Sasuke calling for her, his low voice echoing among the pillars. "It's time."

She nodded and together she and Hinata helped Tenten down the steps, guiding her gently to where Neji was waiting by a carriage bearing the paper fan crest of the Uchiha. Her cousin was solemn-faced and still, silently grieving for the woman next to her, but his eyes softened when they fell upon Tenten's face and Hinata knew they would be alright. Nothing was impossible if done with love.

Neji opened the carriage door for the Fortuneteller but Sakura halted them in order to hug Tenten carefully.

"Someday, I want you to come back and see what we've made of this place," she whispered, her eyes flicking up to Sasuke who was walking down the temple steps to join them. "I hope you will be proud of what we've done."

She released the young woman and Hinata only had a moment to give her lady one last look before Neji and Naruto helped her into the carriage, making sure she was settled securely. Neji turned to them at the last, his expression unreadable as always, and Hinata suddenly could not bear that he was going on alone, without them. She flung her arms around his neck, hugging him quickly, brave in this last instance she had.

"Please take care of yourself," she told him, "and her, too. We…we'll always be here, if you need us." She released him just as abruptly, stepping back red-faced as he gave her a mildly surprised look. His voice, though, was quiet, appreciative.

"Thank you."

"Neji." Sakura looked at him a moment and then half-shrugged, smiling. "If you ever need anything…" She trailed off but he seemed to understand. He and Sasuke nodded at each other and then Lee came running over, great tears running down his face as he wailed his goodbye. He also crawled inside the carriage to enthusiastically hug Tenten goodbye, rocking the whole thing and making the horses prance nervously until Neji ordered him out.

"My father wanted to be here as well," Lee said gravely, still crying and making Neji shift uncomfortably, "but he is helping with the restoration." He took a letter out of his coat and handed it to his friend. "He found this after you left. He told me to give it to you." The envelope bore Neji's name in flowing script and was sealed with Gai's own sigil pressed into the wax.

Neji frowned lightly in confusion but slipped the letter into his jacket, eyeing them all one last time. He had never been a man of grand speeches or long farewells however, and Hinata was not surprised when he simply bowed to them, a show of great respect from a Hyuuga and climbed inside the carriage.

The door shut behind him, the driver flicked the reins, and Hyuuga Neji and the Fortuneteller finally escaped the Sound, at long last.

* * *

Tenten was sleeping on his shoulder when they finally arrived home.

He almost didn't want to wake her. When she was asleep, he could fool himself into thinking that everything was alright, that when she blinked her eyes open he would see himself in them. No blank look, no airy gaze that said she had used too much of herself and now there was nothing left.

He did wake her, though, and took her to the home of her childhood, where her parents had lived and died, where she had been born. Neji no longer had family in their village but there were others that recognized them, stopping to talk. Neji made short conversation and then excused them when some of the villagers began looking askance at Tenten. He didn't want anyone to pity her – she was far and above anyone's pity.

Instead, he walked with her to all their old places. The cave where she had gotten lost, the fields they ran in, the orchard where they had eaten apples in the spring. He talked to her, bringing back memories, telling her all that they had done together long before Orochimaru had come into their lives. She smiled and let the wind tangle in her long hair, but she would not speak, and sometimes her gaze drifted off to a place he could not reach, far beyond the meadows and the river of their home.

At night, he held her silently, wishing with all the pieces of his heart that he could see into the future as well and know what was to become of them.

Days passed. He got a message from Sakura instating him as an ambassador of the Sound and thereby qualified to draw from his coffers at the garrison there. It also reminded him of the letter Lee had given him, which had left forgotten in his coat pocket.

He found it and split the seal, unfolding the thin paper, his chest tightening as Tenten's handwriting looked up at him, sure and graceful. There was only one line and it branded itself into his heart.

_No matter what happens, I love you._

He sat there with the letter for a long time before folding it carefully and slipping it back into his jacket. Then he put a cloak on Tenten, pulling the hood over her hair to protect her from the brisk wind, and led her out of the village and down to the river, to their tree.

It was a massive thing and old. Its branches creaked in the evening wind, the leaves fluttering. He led her beneath it, to the same spot they had sat a thousand times before, and there he told her the single truth of his life, the one thing that he now knew he had been destined for the moment they had met.

"I love you."

He was not touching her, simply standing before her, determined. He did not expect anything in return.

He just wanted her to know that he had chosen.

But something did happen, Neji felt it along his skin, in his bones, in the very wind itself. Tenten blinked slowly and then reached up and pulled back her hood, freeing her chestnut hair and letting him see her face clearly.

Her eyes were shining and Neji was sure, in that instant, that he stopped breathing.

She stepped towards him and lifted shaky hands to his face, curving her palms against his cheekbones, her fingertips in his hair. She laughed then, a hiccupping sort of laugh, and tears sparkled in her eyelashes.

"You found me," she whispered.

Nothing could have stopped him from putting his arms around her, closing the gap between their bodies as he pressed his lips to hers fiercely. She kissed him back until they were both breathless and dizzy and she was laughing and crying both at once.

It was the best moment of Neji's life.

* * *

Tenten was never really sure what saved her. Unable to foretell her own future, she'd only been able to piece it together from reading Neji's. She told him how she had glimpsed their future that day she had gone back to Orochimaru, how everything had hinged on Neji reading a certain letter. Whether or not the letter was _hers_, she didn't know, but she had left him one in hopes that, in whatever way, it might reach him if something went wrong.

"I knew there was a chance that I…I might not come back," she told him later, in their own bed and with his skin against hers. "I didn't see myself, of course, but I could tell, through visions about you, that something had happened to me." His arm tightened around her waist and she let her hand drift down his chest soothingly.

"But there were other foretellings, too," she added, laying a kiss on his jaw. "And in them, you had a letter…"

* * *

"What do they say?" Neji asked.

She looked down at him, his head in her lap, long hair pooling into the ripples of her skirts. His eyes were closed, his ivory skin warming in the late afternoon sun. She smiled.

"You tell me," she answered impishly.

He opened one moon-gray eye at her and the cards in her hands. "I'm not an oracle," he pointed out.

"Hmmmmm. Well," she flipped one over so he could see, "this one says you're going to be defeated by an unlooked for opponent." He snorted as if that were beyond the realm of probability and she shook her head bemusedly at his arrogance. "And this one says you're going to learn how to fish." She brightened. "Ah, it's clear to me now."

He arched an eyebrow. "What is?"

"You're going to fail at fishing, of course," she answered idly, reshuffling her deck. "It's apparent that you're not going to catch a thing – a defeat of sorts."

He closed his eyes again, unworried.

"Good," he said, intertwining their fingers, "I would rather stay here, anyway."

* * *

_Greetings to the Ambassador & His Lady,_

Thank you so very much for your letter! I was so happy to hear that the both of you are doing well. It seems all of our wishes for you have come true and I am anxiously awaiting your visit once the snows melt. You will be surprised at the changes here. The temple has been turned into a monument with a garden that Hinata has tended to herself. Naruto has been helping her and I confess that it's probably not because he likes flowers – or perhaps he only likes a specific one, if you get my meaning. (Tell Neji not to be too disgruntled. I'm fairly sure that Hinata is smitten with Naruto herself.)

As for myself, I am busy with the coming wedding ceremony in the spring. There seem to be quite a few laws and traditions regarding the marriage of a Lord and Sasuke's advisors are irritating him to death with details and planning. I think he slammed the door in Lee's face the other day when the Commander suggested we wear nothing but flowers to symbolize our "blooming love".

We all miss you, but I do not need Tenten's vision to know that you are happy there, together.

Come to us in the spring. We will be here and waiting to welcome you.

Your friend always,  
Sakura 

**THE END.**


End file.
